Haikyuu! - Mocchan? (Oikawa Tooru X OC)
by Rosieechanman
Summary: She never attends class and has no friends. She does her work but is never seen. She's never had much social interaction and yet she falls in love. He was curious about some stupid rumour, yet he began to believe it. He met her by chance, perhaps she just felt like revealing herself, but no matter how they met; he still fell madly in love with her, an isolated mystery.
1. So you are real

"You saw her!?"

"Yeah! It was weird... She just showed up in the office and left as soon as she came!"

Various murmurs were heard throughout the classroom, the students were so occupied that they didn't, or _Couldn't_ hear the door to the room opening.  
The first thing the boy realized was the loud chatting that filled the room, next was the giant crowd around one student, A boy with blonde hair, unattractive, but thats not the point, the teachers desk looked like a rabid dog had ran over the top of it while trying to get comfortable. He was... Shocked to say the least. Everyone surrounding a boy that isn't him, the teachers desk is trashed and it wasn't to find seating plans for the next term, and the excessive chatter that wasn't about him.

His ego couldn't have been more deflated.

This narcissistic boy was the one called Oikawa Tooru. The great, -annoyingly- popular captain of the Aoba Jousai boy's volleyball team. And being his selfproclaimed (and fangirl proclaimed) popular, extremely attractive, strong self, he felt a bit conflicted and hurt that not even his fangirls were paying attention to him.

So he decided to see what was so amazing about this guy, or whatever he was talking about.

"Huh...?"

A short pause of silence.

"OIKAWA-KUN!" "OIKAWA-SAN!" Followed by a barrage of screaming fangirls and their gift throwing, that appeared out of nowhere, who finally noticed the self loving idiot as he makes his way through the crowd of bodies, trying to understand the amount of excitement and wonder flowing out of the male in the middle.

"O-Oh Oikawa-san? What, do you want to hear about her too?" The blonde haired (Oikawa proclaimed) Unattractive boy asked.

"Hear about what? And how come I've never heard of this before?" He replied, confused. The blonde in front of him sweat dropped and sighed before replying to the idiot in front of him.

"Well the last time someone tried to tell you, you weren't listening to them... So they didn't bring it up again, Oikawa-san"

"...Huh~" He brought his hand to the back of his neck, scratching it nervously. "Ahaha~ Sorry!"

"It's fi..." "Oh yeah, who's this girl everyone is interested in?" Oikawa replied, cutting off the blonde boy.

"Uh.. Oh um she is a student at this school, in this class actually, but since she never shows up to class and no one has ever seen her face or _Her_ in general, she is regarded as a mystery to everyone, she even has the nickname, 'Ghost Girl' since we don't know her name. The only time she has been sighted is after an exam or before." He pauses taking a quick look at the now extremely interested Oikawa.  
"She walks from somewhere down to the administration office and grabs an exam paper or gives in an exam paper. She then vanishes right after giving, or taking the paper. If she takes it, she returns exactly an hour after to hand it in... Um Oikawa.. -san. How have you never even heard of her before?"

Said person looks up to the ceiling in wonder, a hand on his face.

"I... Don't know"

All day in class, all he could think about was that girl. _What was her name? Her hair? What did it look like up close? Was she pretty? Why doesn't she attend class? Maybe if I scout around? Does Iwa-chan know about her?_

He was completely zoned out all day, ignoring his fangirls and talking to himself while he was scouting around school for the girl. He secretly knew that he wouldn't find her that way, _But its worth a try_ He thought to himself.  
And for the next hour, instead of attending class, he roamed the halls looking for the girl. Soon, he made it over to the administration office. After being scolded for not being in class, he asked them if they knew anything about her but unfortunately for him they weren't allowed to give out personal details, but he was assured that she existed. He asked them if they knew her name. It was considered personal details apparently... But he wasn't going to give up, and he vowed that by the end of the week. (Its Thursday) He would have her name.

He then began wondering what her name would be, _Something mysterious or dark... Like Kuromi? Akumi?_ He was so involved in his thoughts he didn't realize class, and the day, was over. That is, he didn't realize it until he walked right into someone.

"Hm?"

"..."

"OI BAKAWA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING, IDIOT!" The 'someone' who he bumped into shouted... Rather angrily.

"Kya! Iwa-chan!~" He innocently said with a big smile on his face, overrun with sweetness.

"HAH?"

"Iwa-chan, dont make that face, you'll get wrinkles and you'll never get a girlfriend.."

"..." If it were possible Iwaizumi's face got even darker, his expression even angrier. Oikawa then took that moment to leave, fearing for his life. Though he failed to hear a quiet laugh from behind him and Iwaizumi.

He failed to hear it, however Iwaizumi did hear it, loud and clear. He just didn't look into it, or care.

Oikawa slowly made his way to the gym for volleyball practice, his mind still lingering on the girl.  
He walked into the loud gym, with the resounding noise of volleyballs hitting the floor and the squeaking of shoes, he entered silently, not with a sickly smile or a voice laced with innocence, but completely serious and in thought. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth in a small frown as he remembers the staff in the admin office not giving him her name. He was so in thought that he didnt notice the sounds gradually halting.

The team, unknown to Oikawa, froze in place staring at their 'carefree' captain waltz into the gym in very, _very_ deep thought. Matsukawa was whispering to Hanamaki about how their captain was 'broken.' The first and second years stood in astonishment at their usually loud captain being quiet. Some of them thinking that he was scheming something for the team, like strategies.

Iwaizumi however walked over to the opposite and asked him why he was so focused. And how it was creeping him out.

"Oh, Iwa-chan!~" *Tch* "Gah! SO RUDE!"

"What is it Kusokawa" He bluntly stated. Taking a seat beside him.

"Theres this girl Iwa-chan.." "Of course there is" Oikawa gasped dramatically, being the drama queen he is, "Seriously Iwa-chan! I dont know her name or what she looks like but..."

He felt a dangerous aura rising beside him, scared to look he just chuckled and explained the situation,

"No wait a second Iwa-chan. Haven't you heard of that mystery girl who doesn't attend classes, and only does the tests!"

Iwaizumi made a sound of understanding, he too was now in deep thought. By now half the team had come over to listen to their captains... Unbelievably... Girl trouble.

"That girl..." Matsukawa started, "She has black hair right?"

"Yeah why?" Oikawa asked, in obvious question as to why Matsukawa knows it.

"Pretty sure I saw a girl with black hair sprinting up to the roof earlier today.." He replied nonchalantly, oblivious as to how much of an impact it had. He then put on a 'friendly' smirk, "Why~ You want to find her, ask her out and then be dumped in a week?~" he teased, laughing along with Hanamaki, making continuous jokes about Oikawa's failing love life.

"OOH! MATTSUN!" He burst up onto his feet with a clear, genuine smile on his face. Clearly ignoring Matsukawa's last comments.

"Huh?" He turned to see his captain but instead saw him running out of the gym at... Inhuman speed. "Woahoho..." The entire team had wide eyes at their captains unnatural behavior. All except Iwaizumi.

"OI DUMBASS YOU HAVE PRACTICE!" He shouted after him, in vain because nothing was stopping him. And he was way too far away now to hear.

"The roof, it's off limits to students. Its the perfect place to go to without being noticed!" He whispered, _But I'm sure other people have broken that rule and gone up there, so surely she couldn't have hidden from them?_ he relayed the worst scenarios he could in his head, assuring himself that they wouldn't happen. And at worst. She wouldn't be there.

He eventually made it to the stairs going up to the roof. It was on the far, far side of the school.

When someone says 'roof' you would automatically think of a big buildings roof. But it was impossible to get onto the main buildings, and Matsukawa said she was running up stairs, and the only stairs that lead to a roof are the ones in the far corner of the school. Where there used to be a social area on the small courtyard located on the top. But was soon shut down because it was too far away from the main building, and was the reason for students being late to class.

He took a deep breath and ran up the stairs, hoping, praying that she would be there, or that she would let herself be seen. He was almost at the top, sweat was visibly dripping off his face like a river and saturating his shirt. He was quite obviously out of breath, but he wanted to meet this girl so badly. And he didn't even know why.

He gripped the handle to the door, leading to the abandoned courtyard of just plain grey concrete. His heartbeat felt louder and more rapid, his breathing was fluctuating. He could feel the cold radiate off of the door handle. He gradually pulled it open, hoping she hadn't left school yet. If she was even situated here.

"Please let her be here. I want to see her" I mumbled quietly to himself. Where this passion and excitement came from, he had no idea.

He slowly walked out into the desiccate yard, rotten weeds were sprouting out from the gaps separating and decorating the concrete slabs. He took in another deep breath to try and stabilize his breathing. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat, now louder than the wind that swept along his messy brown hair.

"So you found me? Its been so long since someone has taken an interest in me" The melodious voice rang out, breaking the silence. He let out the choked breath he had been holding and slowly turned around to see the owner of the angelic voice. His eyes widened at the sight of her graceful form.

Her black hair, tied in a ponytail just like told, flowed gently through the wind. Shining black orbs staring right at him, joyful and filled with happiness, yet sad and lonely. her uniform was messy, her shirt un-tucked from her skirt that ended just above the knee, her bow was lopsided, but she didn't seem to care, the blazer she wore was blowing around behind her, dusted with dirt, her socks rose to her shins and her hair ended around the middle of her back. Her stature was straight and she seemed to have a well kept body, and had curves in all the right places. The only thing on his mind was the enticing smile on her face, as if saying, " _You found me_ "

"Beautiful.." Was the only word he could utter out of his mouth. She grinned for a second before reverting into a small smile. Though in that second, Oikawa swore his heart stopped.

"You know its been a while since I've talked to someone" She said, an air of melancholy surrounding her.

He was speechless, he couldn't even talk.

She gave him a soft smile and jumped down from the elevated structure encasing the staircase.  
"It's nice to meet you. My name is Fujimoto Mochiko" She bowed a little and smiled at him once again. Her eyes were happy still, yet that happiness was hiding her sadness, and Oikawa could tell.

"Oikawa Tooru" He managed to say, he bowed his head for a second before bringing it up to look at her once more.

"Thank you for finding me" A small sad smile graced her lips before she stepped forward and brought her arms around his body, before he could process what was going on his arms had already found themselves wrapped around her. He was confused at first but that doubled when he felt his shirt dampening.

"I-I'm sorry... For ruining your shirt, Oikawa Tooru-san" She mumbled quietly into his shirt, "I'm just so happy you're here"

"But... I could've just been anyone who was curious.. How did you know I was looking for you?"

She let go and took a few steps back, facing him with a small smile on her face.

"I was watching you, I noticed someone who saw me run off towards his classroom after I dropped off my exam, I followed him quietly and saw you question him. I then noticed you were distracted all day, and it made me think that you were the person I was waiting for, the one who would take me from solitude and learn all there is to know about me. You know, be there for me, and me for you. Someone I could reside with. I followed you all day and noticed you talking with someone about me, you seemed like close friends but your comments about him made me laugh, which kinda blew my cover so I ran back to the roof, but in doing so I think I made a lot of noise. But I didn't think anyone was around so it didn't matter to me at the time... I know I've just met you, but I wouldn't want it to be anyone else. But you" She said, getting happier and happier as she went on. she walked over to the fences encasing the area.

She looked up to the sky and whispered quietly to herself, "Hey Mom,"

"I think I've found that person you told me about" A sad smile replaced her happy one, and a single tear ran its way down her face.

Unconsciously, Oikawa saw and walked up to her, raising his hand and gently wiping the tear away.

A small, gentle smile made its way onto his face, a rare sight. "I'm glad I found you in only a day"

She hummed, still looking into the now dark sky.

Oikawa smiled slightly to himself, "So you are real" He whispered.


	2. I'm a mystery, not meant to be seen

After meeting her, Oikawa was ecstatic, he wanted to tell Iwaizumi all about her. Until she spoke.

"Hey, Oikawa Tooru-san? I don't want everyone to know who I am... So can you keep it a secret from people? You can still tell your best friend of course!" She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, a habit Oikawa noticed. She began getting flustered until he patted her head, making her eyes flicker towards his.

"Don't worry Mocchan!~ I'll only tell Iwa-chan that I found you, but why don't you want anyone but me to know of you? Weren't you lonely? Actually that makes me think, why didn't you just socialize with people and go to class?" He questioned her, his eyes never leaving hers, but towards the end her gaze wandered somewhere else.

"Thank you. I don't want people to know me because that's how I was brought up to think, that one day there will be someone to talk to me, and to save me from that loneliness, which you did, didn't you? And I'm not lonely anymore, because you're here with me aren't you? Its impossible for me to socialize." She followed her gaze, walking over to the one bench decorating the barren rooftop. Placing her delicate hands over the aged wood, "I'm a mystery, not meant to be seen"

She smiled back to him. He was stuck in place, this girl was mysterious, that's for sure.

"My Mother always told me I'd be lonely, that no one cares for me. You might think she was a bad Mother, but it is full of the truth. When I graduate, my friends wont be my friends anymore, just acquaintances. If I had a boyfriend, he would only be another memory. That's why she told me to wait for the right person" She spun around to face him fully, lifting one arm up, she pointed right at him. With a blinding smile on her face. "And that's you, Mr. Oikawa Tooru-san"

She looked down at her phone. Not checking emails or text messages, she didn't have the privilege to receive them. Instead she looked at the time, ( _17:24)_

"Hey Oikawa Tooru-san? Its getting late, shouldn't you be getting home now?"

"..." Oikawa slowly made his way beside her, without her realizing.

"Oik.." "Well Mocchan!~ Before I go, I want to be able to talk to you all the time!" He grabbed the phone out of her hand and created his own contact, however when he was doing so, he noticed that she had no contacts. Not one, and that once saved; his would be the first.  
He handed the phone over, she looked down at the new contact. And immediately changed the name.

"Kya!~ Mocchan! But my name was so perfect!~" He whined

"Sorry, Oikawa Tooru-san but your name had too many hearts and emoji's..."

He frowned, "Hmm.. But 'Oikawa Tooru-san' is so boring, my name is usually pretty great but your dragging it down.. Actually, why do you call me by my full name?" He looked forward, admiring the sunset in front of them. They both were smiling uncontrollably.

"I've never called anyone by their name before, I've only ever called someone Mother, and that was my Mother. So I guess I just don't want to be rude?" When she finished she heard a groan come from beside her, "Don't moan about it, I'm being polite..." she trailed off, whispering, "I read it in a book once..." Unfortunately for her Oikawa heard it.

"You read about that in a book?" He chuckled, sending her an amused look. She frowned jokingly before retorting.

"Well I didn't want to be unprepared for when I would meet... Well you..." She grumbled, almost inaudible. Oikawa had a flush of red race across his face, he didn't know how you could be so calm whilst saying all that you are. That's when he remembered you haven't had any social activity so you wouldn't really know what is considered awkward. Well you should have at least some knowledge of it.

He covered his face in his hands, laughing slightly. "~Mocchan... You're making me blush.."

A small squeak made its way out of her mouth, she jumped slightly and turned to look at him, she was now just as red as he.

"Oh! I'm sorry! ...I also read about this in a book... But it was described using so many different emotions I cant decipher which one I'm feeling..." She mumbled after apologizing. Oikawa quietly laughed to himself.

 _She's Perfect._

"I'll read more about it.." She whispered, turning back towards the sunset, Oikawa following her actions.

"Hey Mocchan, its really pretty huh?" He asked using a hushed voice, trying not to ruin the now tranquil atmosphere.

"Yeah.." She reached out her hand and grasped onto his, shocking him slightly but making him extremely happy. "Please come back soon" She said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. His grip on her hand tightened.

"Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. Meaning tomorrow Mocchan!" He turned to her and gave her the biggest smile he could make. Even if it hurts his cheeks from smiling so much, even if his mouth is somehow rendered unusable, he'll find a way, he'll never stop smiling around you. It's impossible.

They spent the next 20 minutes staring at the sky, hand in hand. They both, had never been so happy in their lives.

The next day came quickly, _Mostly because he stayed up all night..._ and Oikawa couldn't wait to get to school. His Mom was concerned but he just waved it off as meeting a good friend of his. _A good friend. Even though we only met yesterday, it feels as though we met years ago._ He was so excited that he didn't bother waiting for Iwaizumi and instead rushed all the way to school to see if she was there. For all he knows, she could live on the roof. But as weird as that sounds, she actually lived less than 5 minutes away, so she always arrived to school very early. 60 minutes - very early _._ She didn't like the rush of the crowds, or being seen so she found it practical to arrive early.

However today... She arrived 120 minutes early... She got ready in a mere 10 minutes and burst out of her house, running the way to school to get up onto the roof. _Hopefully Oikawa Tooru-san isn't as excited and gets to the roof after me,_ she thought. Nope, 2 hours early and here he is laying against the wall, sleeping.

"He got here before me? Did he even sleep last night?" She mumbled, hypocritically because she only got a few hours. She sighed and sat next to him, resting her back on the wall. She gently grabbed his head and rested it on her legs. "Walls aren't as comfy as legs so... I'm sure he wouldn't mind" She said, turning pink.

A few minutes passed and she felt herself drift off as well, she lowered her head and flowed into unconsciousness.

After around 15 minutes of her falling asleep, the male on her lap awoke. Rather groggily, he felt around to see what he was lying on.  
 _(he didn't go that far you dirty pervert)_  
He felt some fabric and then some squishy.. Skin? He immediately knew who and what he was lying on and decided to stop touching her leg. He sat up slowly and looked at her peaceful face, he smiled and sat back against the cold wall. Wrapping one arm around her, he pulled her closer so her head rested on his shoulder.

"~Mocchan... You should sleep, its bad for your body if you don't.." he yawned out. _Was she excited to meet again too?_ He asked himself.

He checked his phone for the time, "Mmm.. An hour and a half? But I don't want to wake Mocchan up.."

Speaking of her waking up, she came too a few moments prior to him saying that.  
"Oikawa Tooru-san? You're awake" She smiled.

"Mocchan! Now we can have fun!" He screamed quietly... If that's possible.

"Fun?"

"Yeah! Lets learn about each other!"

"Really? Okay, but you already know pretty much everything about me"

"But you don't about me!" He exclaimed, bursting with happiness. How he had so much in the morning is beyond this worlds logic.

They then spent the next 40 minutes learning about each other,

 _Mocchan! Favorite colour!?_

 _Red, favorite food?_

 _Milk bread! How old are you?_

 _I'm 17, When's your birthday?_

 _July 20th! When's yours?_

 _October 31st, What're your hobbies?_

 _Volleyball! Your birthday kinda suits you too.._

 _Really? Thanks._

 _Who's your favorite person?_

 _You, you're the only person I know._

 _Gyaaa! Mocchan! You're so nice to me!_

 _Are you always this childish?, I also noticed you're pretty smug._

 _Mocchan... Why bring me up to then push me back down?_

 _What position do you play in volleyball?_

 _Mocchan! Don't ignore me!_

 _It was my turn to question._

 _No it wasn't you asked me if I were childish!_

 _Did you answer it though?_

 _... Mocchaaaan!_

 _Well?_

 _... I play setter..._

 _I'd like to come watch you sometime_

 _Really Mochi-Chan!?_

 _Mochi...Chan? Is that an upgrade?_

 _You don't like it Mocchan? It was a sign of appreciation._

 _I like mochi.._

 _Really? Is it your favorite food?_

 _No, dango is.. Mitarashi dango._

 _Well it's similar to mochi I guess._

 _What is your best friend called again?_

 _Iwa-chan?_

 _Iwa... Iwa-chan? Is that a nickname?_

 _Yep! His full name is Iwaizumi Hajime! Who's your best friend called?_

 _Well its probably Oikawa Tooru-san..._

 _Mocchan... You just friendzoned me..._

 _Friendzoned? I think I've read about that.. But I really enjoy your company, even if its only been a day._

 _Mocchan don't say something rude now to ruin it_

 _I wont. I think,_

 _Mocccchhaaan!_

 _Well my chest hurts whenever I think of you. Well I cant say for sure since we met yesterday but its even worse when around you_

 _Mo.._

 _Maybe I'm allergic, you seem like you would be poisonous.._

 _MOCCHAN!_

She sat in silence, before answering. "Sorry was that rude? Even if I was allergic I'd build up immunity, or just deal with it. Like I said before, I really like your company"

"Hey Mocchan it's the weekend tomorrow.."

"Yeah I know, They're always so boring"

"Well do you want to do something?" He asked nervously, he _never_ before had been nervous around a girl. A ghost of a smirk made its way onto his face, not visible to Fujimoto beside him. _She sure is something else.._

"Like what? My house is always empty and the only clothes I own are the school uniform.."

"..."

"..."

"HUH!? MOCHI-CHAN!"

"I've never needed clothes to go out in, only the uniform. The only other articles of clothing I have are my pajamas.. Even if I needed to go out to the shops, I'd just put on my shirt and skirt.."

"Mocchan... You have such a hard life" _Fake_ tears streamed out of his eyes. She chuckled slightly.

"I've never done anything on the weekends anyway so why should I need extra clothes for it?"

"It's settled. we are going to buy you clothes" He nodded slightly, "I'll be round yours at 9 Mocchan"

"Oh, alright then" She thought for a while, "You'll need my address then right?"

He smirked knowingly as if this was his plan all along. He nodded to her as she was rustling through her schoolbag... -HUH!?- _Why does she have a school bag!? She doesn't even attend class!_

"Here.." She started writing down her address on a slip of light blue paper, before passing it over to Oikawa. "Its only a few minutes away" She was talking but he wasn't listening, the only thing he was focused on was the mesmerizing note covered in extremely neat and perfected calligraphy.

"Woaah... Mocchan, your handwriting is so neat..." He said, his eyes still glued to the blue note.

"Well, I had a lot of spare time up here so I started working on my calligraphy..." She said, with no hint of arrogance or self pride at all.

"You're just so perfect Mocchan..." Oikawa mumbled to himself, In awe of this girl sitting just beside of him.

Getting flustered the girl came out with mixed excuses, "Wha! What.. I'm really not! You! You're perfect... So perfect, like your... Uh happy attitude! It's really impressive! You know, being happy all the time! Oohh... Oikawa-san... My face is going red.."

Now both teenagers were embarrassed, as embarrassed as a teenager could get. Well they both passed, and doubled that.

"Mocchan.. You called me by my last name, without my first..." His eyes were tearing up by this point, "I'd have preferred my first but progress is good..."

"Aahahh! I..I'm sorry Oikawa Tooru-san! I was really flustered!" She raised her voice slightly, side effect of being flustered, and her face became even redder; a bright crimson.

"Mocchan! I prefer being called by just my name! but you're really cute when your flustered Mocchan~" He teased.

"... Oi- Oika- Oi- Oikawa-a... -san.." she struggled, her voice just barely choking out the words. "You're making me blush too much.."

"Well it's close enough to being fluent I guess.." He mumbled, "Mocchan, You make me blush too you know!"

"Yeah but that's different.."

"Wha! How?"

"I don't know.. Does your chest hurt when your around me?"

"Gah.. So blunt..." He sweatdropped, "I-It do-does I... I guess.." _I stuttered! How awkward!_

"I guess we do feel the same about each other then... I just need to find out what the feeling is.."

She frowned, Her face scrunched up in concentration.

 _Mocchan.. I already know what the feeling is._


	3. I can watch you, I want to

The school day seemed to drag on for Oikawa, he couldn't wait to tell his best friend about you, he couldn't wait to go and meet you again, and he definitely couldn't wait until the weekend.

He was pondering as to what he would do after shopping with you when the bell rang. He tossed his thoughts aside and sprinted out of class, surprising everyone, even the teacher had her mouth wide open.

He ran right past Iwaizumi as he was coming out of the class, causing him to run after Oikawa just to hit the insanely fast male. But Iwaizumi being Iwaizumi, caught up and smacked Oikawa round the back of his head.

"Why are you running down the hall shittykawa!" He scowled in Oikawa's direction, his scowl met with an innocent grin. He glared right into Oikawa's eyes, causing him to shiver in fear for his life.

"Ne, ne Iwa-chan! Follow me!" Oikawa practically sprouted a field of flowers from his _Genuine_ happy attitude

"...Right.." It was a rare sight for Iwaizumi to see Oikawa acting real instead of his idiotic fake fangirl show.

Before he knew it, he was being dragged along by the idiot, scowling, he whipped his arm away and walked at the same pace, a very fast pace.

"Oikawa, what's so amazing that you have to run out of class anyway? Don't tell me you got another girlfriend and you're convinced she's _'the one'_... Just wait until Matsukawa and Hanamaki hear.."

"Iwa-chan! Your so rude! And no, she isn't my girlfriend! I met her yesterday"

"..."

"Iw.." "YOU MEAN THAT GIRL?" He halted suddenly, shouting right into Oikawa's ears,

"Itaii~ Iwa-chan you're so loud..." He looked at his friends shocked expression, "Yeah it's that girl Iwa-chan, did you think she wasn't real?" The two attracted weird looks from students in the halls.

"Well I'd never seen her..." He spoke under his breath, embarrassed at his outburst.

"Oh Iwa-chan! She's so pretty~! Oh, but you can't tell anyone she exists, she doesn't want anyone but me to know~. Oh but she said you could know Iwa-chan! You should be happy you're my friend!~"

"I'm elated.." He deadpanned, before walking off towards the roof.

"IWA-CHAN! WAIT!" Oikawa then rushed off after his friend, excited that he'll be in on the secret. Then he can tell him all about the fun they'll have shopping.

They both walked up the stairs in comfortable silence, Oikawa opened the door and ushered Iwaizumi to go through. He followed and walked out.

"Oh? you must be Iwaizumi Hajime-san?" The pair jumped, startled at the voice that just appeared behind them.

"Gah.. Mocchan, don't sneak up on people.." Oikawa turned to face her, after seeing her sitting down, he sweatdropped at the sight. "You were behind the door right Mocchan?"

She nodded. Smiling sweetly, Iwaizumi just looked at the air surrounding them, _Its so carefree I think I'm going to suffocate,_ He thought to himself.

"So whats your name?" He finally spoke up, but as she was about to answer, Oikawa butted in.

"Fujimoto Mochiko!" Very proud of his remembrance of her name, not that he would ever forget it.

*Tch*"Trashykawa... Don't interrupt people.." his aura, the only dangerous one present, skyrocketed. For some reason Oikawa just pissed him off more than usual today.

Fujimoto stood up quickly, "Oh it's okay! I'm glad you remembered it Oika-Oikawa-san!" She stuttered, much to the dismay of Oikawa.

"Mocchhaaan~ Don't stutter my name, it's really not that hard!" He whined, pissing Iwaizumi off even more. He didn't want to give a bad impression, but the temptation to punch the idiot beside him was almost impossible to shake off.

"If she stutters out your name, then what did she call you before?" He questioned, directed at the both of them.

"I called him Oikawa Tooru-san"  
"She ruined my perfect image.." The last string had been forcefully broken. Cue a hard punch to the stomach.

"I-Itai.. Iwa.. -chan.." He breathed out, quite obviously winded from the punch.

"Idiot! You just met her yesterday, so don't ruin it dumbass!" He scolded him, them both unaware of the girls joyous presence, until she said something that really deflated his _Image_.

"Don't worry Iwaizumi Hajime-san, I know he's pretty vain so I don't mind" Oikawa's soul slowly left his body as he dropped to the ground, Iwaizumi was bursting out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh? I-I'm sorry Oikawa-san! I didn't mean it! You're great the way you are! You aren't vain I promise!"

As soon as he heard his name come out of her mouth without her hesitating, he shot up off the ground with a wide smile on his face, ignoring Iwaizumi's cackles in the background.

"Mocchan! You said my name without stuttering!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer for a hug. A very tight hug. She nervously wrapped her arms around his back, as he did the same. It wasn't an uncomfortably tight hug, but a warm and safe, tight hug.

A few unknown minutes had passed, which seemed like seconds to the pair. Iwaizumi's laughter had come to a stop, and he was now looking towards his friend, smiling slightly, _Slightly. At least he's truthful to her.._ He thought, hopefully it would be different this time. _Hopefully._

The pair were too involved in their long hug to realize Iwaizumi's absence. They were just basking in each others presence and enjoying every moment.

"Hey Oikawa-san?" Fujimoto broke the comfortable silence surrounding them,

"Mmm... Yeah Mocchan?" He asked, already onto what she was going to say next.

"Can I watch practice today?" Her cheeks flared a bright red and she buried her face deeper into his chest.

"But you don't want people to see you? Don't you?" He wondered why she would want to risk herself for a practice session.

"I don't mind. I can watch you, I want to. I don't care for the consequences... I just want to see you playing the sport that you quite obviously love.." She smiled to herself, she wanted to make the most out of life, and create the best of memories.

"Is it really obvious?" He asked, pink dusting his cheeks at her speech.

"Well, I don't know... I can just tell" She tightened her grip around him, causing him to hold her tighter too. He leaned down slightly so he could whisper into her ear,

"I'm looking forward to it, Mocchan" He whispered, with no seductive or playful edge, only seriousness. They both mutually broke the hug, but locked hands. Oikawa rested his head onto her shoulder

"D-Don't make me blush.. Bakawa.." He smiled into her blazer, taking in her scent of sweets and soy sauce, _she really does like mitarashi dango... She even smells of it._

"Mocchaaan... You're being influenced by Iwa-chan, and he left a ages ago~" He whined, playfully.

"How long has it been? Time seems to fly past when I'm with you..."

"..."

"Waah! Mocchan! Don't make me blush!"

"Don't make me blush either then"

"Mocchaaan.."

"I wish I met you earlier..." She pushed her burning face into the material in front of her, he smiled slightly before placing a hand on her head.

"Yeah, me too... Mocchan."

Their sentimental moment was so rudely interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing in their ears.  
Oikawa mentally scowled, and Fujimoto let out a sad smile.

"I guess it's time for you to go to class, Oikawa-san.." She said trying to hide her sadness but failing quite miserably, Oikawa taking notice of this he replied,

"I don't wanna go to class Mocchan... I wanna stay with you." Her face quickly rose to an extreme hot, red colour.

"B-But your classes!" Her pleads went ignored and he just tightened his grip on her hand, and snaked his arm around her waist. He lifted up his head so he was facing her directly.

"I want to get to know you personally, not just all the details like your birthday Mocchan" He rested his forehead on hers, his cheeks lightly displaying a small pink colour, while hers vibrantly glowing with bright red.

"Well what are we going to do then? I normally just sit and watch the clouds..." She started brainstorming things to do up here, but unseen by her, Oikawa had a sincere smile on. He was so looking forward to spending the rest of the day with you. Who needs classes?

"Its perfect, Mocchan" He pulled her over to the middle of the courtyard and sat down, dragging her with him. He laid back, staring up into the sky. She nervously fell back like a log, she was rigid.

"Mocchan? Are you nervous?" Oikawa teased, grabbing her hand gently.

"I-It's just I've never done this with another person before..." She relaxed slightly under his touch, but still nervous none the less.

"Whats there to be scared about Mochi-chan? I'll enjoy watching the clouds with you~" He smiled and started tracing circles on her hand with his thumb. "I'll gladly skip class to just hang out and know more about you..."

"Oikawa-san, you're so nice..." She whimpered, startling him slightly. "You're the nicest person I've met, ever" She turned her head so she was looking towards him, now completely lax, she saw he had a small, sad smile on his face.

"Mochi-chan... I'm not that nice.." He turned his head as well, their faces inches away, he grinned and turned his face back towards the sky.

"I don't care if you're mean to other people, I only care if you're nice to me" She followed his gesture and looked into the sky, grinning. "I mean, there must be a reason for you to dislike someone, right?"

He laughed silently, whispering, "I suppose there is"

"Hey Oikawa-san?" She didn't wait for a reply and continued, "If you ever.. Leave me alone, There'll be a good reason right?" She whispered, voice dripping with sadness, she never wanted that to happen, and neither did he.

"I'll never leave you for anything Mocchan"

"And if I leave you, I'm sure I would have a good reason too Oikawa-san.."

"Mocchan. You aren't leaving."

"Yeah, I know. But if I do. Please don't linger on me too much, I don't ever want to see you hurt..."

"The only time I'll be hurt is when you leave my life"

The two of them couldn't even think of personal goals like the nationals, they were too involved in the moment to even care.

Omake.

"I have very strong feelings for you Oikawa-san, they just get so energized when you're here..."

Oikawa inhaled sharply and started choking on the air.

"Oi-Oikawa-san?!"

"Mo-Mochiiikoo-chaan~~"

"Wah! Oikawa-san! You're using my full name! Should I use yours? Tooru-san?"

Loud gagging noises rose beside her, her eyes widened.

"M-Mocc-chan.. Y-your kill-ling m-e..."


	4. So many people

"It's almost time for club activities to start, don't you need to get to the gym?"

"Mocchan... Aren't we playing a game?"

"Throwing pebbles at each other... Really isn't a game"

Oikawa's whining increased, and the emotionless stare from Fujimoto amplified. There was a small pause until Oikawa interjected.

"Mocchan, are you sure you want to come?" His whining ceased immediately, his voice edged with serious questioning. _She didn't want to be found be just anybody, so why would she let herself be seen now?_ He thought, but although that was true,

"I want to meet your friends, so then I can meet people who know you better than me. I also get to see you working together with them in volleyball. Well, I also get to see you play and from what you bragged about, you're very good aren't you?"

"It's not bragging its being truthful..." He mumbled, She patted his shoulder gently and offered a sweet smile.

"Sorry, but you made it sound very exaggerated, besides I haven't seen you play so don't listen to me!" She stood up and offered her hand, to which he took. She pulled him up, struggling slightly since she had no muscle and she was pulling up a 70kg boy, and dragged him out of the courtyard.

"Oh!" She halted suddenly and started brushing off her uniform that was coated with dirt and dust from the concrete they were sitting on. "I don't want to bring dirt into the gym, I read that it's rude to go somewhere covered in dirt.." She whispered to herself.

"Mocccchhhaaaaaan... You look fine, and there's no more dust okay? I need to get changed so meet me at the gym, Yeah Mocchan?~" He stated before running off towards the clubroom to change.

"Hmph, he could've at least walked with me and let me wait outside... Now I have to trek through the halls without being realised.." As soon as she spoke she walked right into someones back. "Kuso!.. Uh, eh, s-sorry" After speaking she ran off in the direction of the gym, fearing for her life that, that person wouldn't chase her down for bumping into her.

"~This world is so scary... " She cried quietly, "Why'd you leave me here Bakawa-san"

After a few minutes of traumatic running through buildings, she found herself at the gym Oikawa told her about. She started sweating nervously and playing with her fingers, hoping no one would see... Yet also hoping someone would help her, but she only knew two people in the entire school, give or take.

 _What if someone jumps me..? Or they think I'm a lost child..? Or that I'm the manager or something!? What if I get kidnapped!?_ Her breathing increased and she panicked slightly, should she look in the window for OIkawa? Or just stay outside and wait for him? Maybe just walk inside, pretending she's a fan or something..

"... You here for Oikawa?" An low voice said behind let out a noise of shock and felt her heart stop at the sound, she froze and slowly turned around to face the guy behind her, _Please don't be a delinquent here to kill me.._ As she took in the details of his face, she immediately ruled out that he wasn't here to kill her, but a part of the volleyball team. _Still, his face is kinda scary..._

"H-h-h-hi-i t-t-here... s-sir.." She squeaked timidly, not used to talking to anyone but Oikawa and, an exception, Iwaizumi. Why she was so shy around this guy, she was completely stuck for ideas. _He's Oikawa's friend.. Nothing scary.. A friend.. His hair, like a turnip... Turnips are friendly._

"Sir..?" The boy spoke quietly, in question to the girls formality towards him. "I'm Kindaichi Yuutarou... A first year" As soon as he spoke, Fujimoto's nervousness dropped slightly, even more at the mention of him being two years younger.

"F-Fujimoto Mochiko.. A-A third year.. Nice to meet you, Kindaichi Yuutarou-san" She said quietly, but he, at the realisation of her being his senpai, apologised for his rude behaviour.

"Oi, Kindaichi" _Eek! Another scary voice! There's too many..._ When the voice came into sight, he wasn't as scary as the first, he was smaller and looked less angry. "Oh? Who's this?"

"She's a third year called Fujimoto Mochiko" She silently thanked Kindaichi for speaking up instead of her, her nerves were way past the ability to speak.

"Oh? Nice to meet you, my name's Kunimi Akira. So what're you doing here for?" Both males looked towards her... Petrified look, like a deer in front of headlights. Both sweatdropped at the shy third year, both coming to the conclusion that it was a confession for Oikawa.

"Oikawa-san is still in the clubroom, most people are making their way here now though" Kindaichi said, thinking she's a fangirl looking for Oikawa. Well part of that's true.

"Kindaichi, she looks like she's just seen a murder" _Please have your own conversation now, I don't think I can even nod at this point..._

Then, if her situation could get any worse, she heard more voices coming over. _I'm going to die of nervousness.. This is the end.._ Her eyes began to water slightly, not enough to be noticed though. The voices eventually got louder until she could see the people walking over to the gym. _Please let at least Iwaizumi Hajime-san be with them..._

"Huh? Fujimoto? That dumbass invited you to come to practice and made you wait out here didn't he.. That bastard, I'm gonna punch him..." Her face immediately brightened up at the sight of Iwaizumi, all nervousness and shyness dissipated, even though he was with random people she didn't know.

"N-No! I asked him to come, but he ran off and left me to come on my own though, I didn't expect I'd be this nervous though.." She scratched her cheek, trying slightly to get Oikawa out of trouble, but not much since he ditched her.

*Tch* "And he's taking his sweet time getting ready too, probably surrounded by his fangirls, You can come inside, he'll be here soon. Probably" She quickly thanked him and followed him into the gym. It was full of people setting up nets and other equipment, Iwaizumi gestured over to a bench before walking over to help. She smiled in appreciation before walking over. In an ideal world that would've gone smoothly, but she was approached by two other males, not Kindaichi or Kunimi.

"Kyaa... So many people..." She whispered, inaudible to those in front of her.

"So are you that girl who never attends class? And lives on the roof?" The serious looking taller one asked. She stiffened slightly, becoming nervous once again. Only this time she dealt with it in a better way.

"Y-Yeah.." She nodded slightly, not looking at the people in front of her.

"Oh! So you were the one who ran right past me to the roof..." The same person said, her eyes widened in realisation. The person she ran by was this guy?

"I-I'm sorry!" She bowed slightly, only earned slight chuckled from them.

"I guess Oikawa found you then.." The voice was different this time, the other guy spoke. She nodded in response. She looked up slightly and saw the light brown haired guy turn to the black haired guy and said, "She's pretty shy..." She wanted to ask for their names, instead of calling them out by the details she took of them, but she was way too anxious right now.

"Do you have a name roof girl?" "Ack!" She felt an arrow shoot right through her, sure she practically lives on that roof but 'roof girl'?

"I-It's Fujim.." "MOCCHAAAAN!~~" Oikawa burst through the gym doors looking around for Fujimoto, seeing she was talking to Matsukawa and Hanamaki, he quickly rushed over there to help. Or at least was going to help after recovering from the ball that forcefully hit the back of his head.

"Ittaaii~... Iwa-chan, I was going to help Mocchan.." He whined.

"Idiot, if you didn't leave her she wouldn't be as uneasy as she is now" He smacked the back of his head, making Oikawa stumble towards Fujimoto.

"'Mocchan?"

"My name's Fujimoto Mochiko... He made that nickname.."

"MATTSUN! MAKKI!" Oikawa tried to sprint over to Fujimoto, completely ignoring people who he was about to run into. Only to be captured in a headlock.

"You have nicknames too?" She asked, slowly warming up to them. _Maybe I'm scared of first and second years only?_

They both hummed in a sort of disgust at their nicknames. "Matsukawa Issei"

"Hanamaki Takahiro"

"Oh it's nice to meet you" She smiled and bowed slightly before cringing at Oikawa's loud voice.

"MOCCHAN! DON'T LISTEN TO THEIR LIES!" He was being held back by Iwaizumi, the pair in front of her snickered slightly.

"~So Mocchan, has Oikawa-san made a move on you yet?~" Matsukawa leaned down to her hight on the bench and put on a teasing voice, Hanamaki following. This sudden change slightly startled her.

"~It may only have been a day, but I'm sure he's madly in love with you~" The teasing continued with them bantering back and forth, it also lead to them getting off topic and completely making fun of Oikawa's failing love life. It didn't stop until Oikawa escaped Iwaizumi's grasp and ran right over.

"Mocchan, sorry I left you! I didn't want you to be crushed by all the fangirls! So what lies did Mattsun and Makki spout about me!?" He quickly took both of her hands into his own and looked at her with pleading eyes, she was completely starstruck by his loud actions.

"Uh.. It's fine really.. I wasn't really listening to what they said.. But it was about how many girls you've dated and how many dumped you within a week because of your excessive flirting with other girls and obsession with volleyball... I didn't know you were such a player Oikawa-san.."

"Gah! A-A Player? Mocchaan! You don't really believe that right!?"

"Well, seeing as you spend most of your time flirting with fangirls, and the amount of rela- Failed relationships you've had, not to mention how fast you moved on... Well, that isn't coming from your mouth though but someone else's. However, I know that you flirt with your fangirls, but I have no proof of your relationships so I can't judge you on that.. So.. From this information I'd probably think of you as a womanizer, but from the solid evidence I'd say you're rather conceited" She gave an innocent look towards the frozen, shocked body of Oikawa. Thinking he stopped breathing, she began trying to find his pulse and listening for a heartbeat, "O-Oikawa! A-Are you dead!? I'm sorry! Being conceited isn't much of a bad thing! Wait, No it's definitely not a bad thing! It just means you're perfect! And you know you're perfect so you go and be perfect to other people! Or something.."  
She checked to see if he was breathing, which he was. The gym was quiet, something she only just realised, She noticed everyone quietly snickering.

"Mochi-chan.." A hoarse voice called out, it was Oikawa's for sure but it was almost unidentifiable. It sounded as if he came back from the dead. "You didn't use any formality" He started whimpering before tears began rolling down his cheeks, the team by now couldn't hold in their laughter.

"T-Tissue!" She got a handkerchief from her back and started wiping away his tears. He put a hand on her shoulder, she stopped wiping his face and looked him in the eyes.

"You've made so much progress Mocchan" He smiled slightly and then winced at the dangerous aura behind him, "I-Iwa.. Iwa-chan"

"Now isn't the time for sentimentality shittykawa!" His irked expression was enough to get Oikawa on the court.

"Ah, I'm sorry Iwaizumi..-san" She bowed down apologetically, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"Don't worry, I had a feeling he'd get distracted by you"

"O-Oh! Should I leave?"

"No, It's fine. If you left he'd just get even more uncooperative"

"Mocchan! Did you see how cool I was!? I was cool wasn't I!?" They were just leaving the gym after Oikawa informed Iwaizumi he was walking with Fujimoto.

She hummed in agreement, "Yeah, your serves are really powerful, I'll have to research more about volleyball so I can properly talk to you about it.." Oikawa soon had stars surrounding him, an extremely happy air surrounding him.

"Woah.. Mocchan, you'd learn about volleyball just to talk to me about it?" He asked, astounded and joyous that someone would take the time to learn about a sport just to talk to him about it.

"Well yes, I want to at least have similar interests. Besides volleyball looks really fun and interesting"

"Eeehh... Mocchan you make me feel so special.."

She smiled over to him, making his cheeks burn a light pink, "We're here.. Sorry if it's small"

"GAAH! IT'S SO CUTE MOCCHAN!"


	5. A romance film?

"C-Cute? it's just a house, and it's way too big for only one person.." She began to fiddle with her hands in embarrassment, a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Almost as cute as you Mocchan!" Oikawa beamed, smiling widely. Oblivious to the red, flustered girl beside him.

"L-Lets just... Go inside.." She muttered.

They both walked up to the front door, Fujimoto taking out her key and inserting it into the keyhole, "Don't mess anything up please..." She said before turning the the metal and opening up the door.

"Mocchan.. I'm not as rude as some people!" He said, directing the hidden insult at her, she pouted slightly and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside and shutting the door. "Mocchan, you're so eager!"

"..."

She glared back at him, "Don't bring your dirty thoughts into this" He widened his eyes slightly, his mouth dropping.

"GAH! MOCCHAN!" He whined, even though he was used to it, he still overreacted. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but even if I was 'eager' I would've still glared at you" They walked towards the living room through the small hallway entrance, going through a door, they were met with a large, - To Fujimoto - normal sized - to Oikawa - room, filled only with a decent sized black television standing atop a black cabinet filled with game consoles and DVD players. A small black rug situated in the middle of two soft, beige - fabric couches, positioned on top of the rug was a small beige cushion. The walls surrounding were a white-grey colour, and the floor was a cream-like coloured thick, furry carpet.

"Woooah, Mocchan you have so much room back here, it's like I have to walk a mile just to sit down.." He was right in a way, the furniture was on the other side of the room, and since you had so many other rooms to put stuff in, you had no spare random crap to put in here. And it's not like you had company round often, _At all.._

"I hardly do anything in this house, only sleep, eat, wash, and do work. so I don't really have a use for these other rooms, like the study and the living room, here... Even so I still have games and movies" She admitted, slightly ashamed of her boring lifestyle. "It's just this house, It's too spacious. Someone who would actually fill the rooms should be living here" She started walking forward when he grabbed her hand in his own.

"C'mon Mochi-chan, this house really suits you. And you are no way near being boring!" He twisted her around to then capture her body in his arms, he heard her muffled chuckles, and when they subsided he felt her smile into his shirt.

"Thanks Oikawa-san" As soon as -san left her mouth he starting wailing about her not dropping the honorific. Letting her leave his arms in the process.

"Mocchaaan! You ruined the moment!" She giggled slightly and pulled his arm, directing him towards the couches, while she went and scavenged through the cabinet, looking for something to play/watch. "Mocchan, you have good taste in sofas.." He said as he sunk deeper into the squishy sofa cushion.

"Thank you... Um.. So I have a few.. Activities? If you want to pick.." She pulled out the DVD boxes and spread them out on the floor, "I don't mind which one you pick as long as there isn't an ulterior motive behind it" She added strictly. He pushed himself up and slid down onto the floor where the DVD boxes were. _Scary.._ He thought as he looked at her hard stare.

"~Mocchaaan.. You change emotions pretty fast.. One second you're shy and the next, like you're committing murder!" He moaned while holding up a disk box, containing a movie. He then put on a sweet smile and passed the box over.

"Do I? I guess I'm just like that.. Acting subconsciously.." She maundered while looking at the blurb on the back of the box. "... It's a romance film?... When did I even pick this one out? And why do I even have it?" She mumbled to herself.

"It's perfect Mocchan! OH!~ Maybe we can recreate it!~" He chirped, a flowery aura surrounding him.

"Hmm.. Depends on what happens, if the guy dies will I have the kill you too?" She deadpanned.

"... M-Mochiko-chan.. You're scary" As soon as he finished speaking, Fujimoto's eyes brightened up and a wide smile played onto her face, making Oikawa's heartbeat increase dramatically, also making his face turn a little red.

"Just kidding! I wouldn't kill you for anything!" She removed the disk from the box and started fiddling around with the wires, plugging some into the television, and some, she was taking out of the television, finally placing the DVD into the player. She grabbed a remote and turned the TV on, swapping channels until the film appeared. She stood up and made her way over to the same sofa Oikawa was sitting in.

"Mocchan wants to sit with me~" He made a... Pleased face as he flowed those thoughts throughout his head. After hearing this, Fujomoto stopped short and sat down on the pillow, just in front of the sofa, "No wait Mocchaan! I want to sit with you pleaaaaseee!~" He practically begged her as he jumped off the couch and grabbed her.

Surprised, Fujomoto just let herself be lifted onto the chair. She was also expecting to be hugged the entire way through the film as well. She looked down seeing his calloused hands gripped together at her waist. The position she was in right now, would've been impossible to execute if not for the reclining couch. She was sat in-between his legs (shocker) while his arms trapped her in place, with her head on his chest. She knew she wouldn't get out of it so she merely just got comfortable. It all might have seemed like she was completely unfazed by the situation, but her face was as red as a rose, (not because roses are romantic or anything..) While Oikawa is silently laughing to himself at his awesome move, and the embarrassment clear on your face.

"J-Just watch the movie.." She quietly spoke. He ceased his laughter and tightened his grip around her waist. She let out an annoyed sigh, which just made him laugh again.

"It better not be predictable" He declared, "I want it to surprise us, so if it's sad Mocchan, feel free to cry, okay?" He carried on in a much sweeter voice.

Fujimoto just grumbled and laid all of her attention on the movie in front of her. Realising she wasn't going to be paying attention to him, Oikawa smirked and gazed at the TV, hoping for a peaceful time just basking in her warmth, and her in his. He probably wasn't going to be able to pay attention to the film with you sitting, practically on him. He took in that familiar scent of sweets and soy sauce, wondering how she always smells of it, _Does she bathe with mitarashi dango floating around in her bath?_ He asked himself, a rather stupid question. She just eats it a lot.  
However unlike the last time, he smelt a scent he hadn't noticed on her before. It was definitely shampoo, but it smelt like raspberries. And he liked it.

The movie was almost finished, around 10 minutes left. They both figured out what it would end like, as just as Oikawa said, a sad film as to which Fujimoto was crying at. It wasn't messy sobbing where you start choking and gasping for air and stuff, but light crying and sniffles.

Oikawa wasn't crying, but he still felt that the movie was sad. Although, his mind wandered elsewhere when Fujimoto snuggled even closer to him for comfort from the heartbreaking movie she was watching. Her hands were holding his, and she somehow moved herself so her legs were resting over his, and her head was comfortably placed just below his shoulder. He had one arm around her while the other was being tightly held. He must admit, he was pretty happy with the result he got from the film choice.

"Ooikaawaaa... Why'd you pick a sad one...?" She whimpered quietly, Oikawa just chuckled slightly.

"Ah, sorry.. I thought it was romance" She didn't reply for a minute.

"It was until the girl died.." She moaned, the end music began to play, signalling the film was almost over. "Nooo! It can definitely not just end like that! What why?!"

"Hey Mocchan, we could always create a happy ending?" She looked up at him, confused.

"How?" Small tears were visible on her cheeks. Oikawa unconsciously wiped then away with the hand she was once holding. He gave her a small smile and shut his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. He couldn't see how red she was, but he had a pretty good idea.

"I don't know, you can decide" He whispered softly.

"W-Well, I'm not dead so that's great and neither are you, so even greater!" He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice, still smiling, he saw her anxious expression. He smiler even wider at the realization.

"Mocchan! Are you saying we're a couple!..." He said in an accusing tone and nudged her slightly.

"Wha!? No, I mean.. We only met yesterday!" She yelped, "If we knew each other longer then... I guess so.." Her voice trailed off to almost inaudible at the end, but as if Oikawa's hearing just rapidly increased its sensitivity to sound, he heard every word.

He hummed slightly, "Ok, so if I ask you out next week, will you say yes?" His facial expression never wavered, and stayed as innocent as ever. While hers turned to that of shock and immediately shot red.

"H-How can you say t-that so casually!?" She exclaimed, turning completely to face him. His arm still presently wrapped around her figure, and their hands still interlocked.

"Well, would you?"

She grumbled in embarrassment, "Mmm..Mmmmhm.." She slowly and delicately nodded her head with a tiny gesture that was almost unnoticeable. He smiled at her shyness, the smile getting bigger at every passing moment.

"Wow Mocchan, I can't wait until next week.. Maybe I can shorten the time?" He never took his gaze from hers. His brown, glued to her black. He let go of her hand and removed his arm from her waist, waiting for an answer from the girl.

She couldn't even speak and just moved her head in affirmative. Her eyes were still wide, and her mouth the size of an orange. _T-This guy.. Seriously? Why me for anyway? Doesn't he have hundreds of fangirls..._

He gleamed a wide, toothy smile. "Waah! Mocchan's gonna be my girlfriend!"

Her eyes widened even further, if she went any more... Her eyes would probably fall out.

He then suddenly pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her once again. If she was speechless before, her speechlessness, well it just tripled.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered something she never thought she'd hear. Something she had never heard anyone say to her, not even her own mother said it. Maybe someone said it once, but they sure weren't as sincere as he was.

And she heard that Oikawa was never seen to be genuine, that all his smiles and words were fake. She was pretty good at reading things like that on people, and Oikawa? So far, not once did she notice him being fake around her, his smiles were real, his actions towards her were real, his words were all real. Even if he did tease her constantly...

She hadn't felt this happy in her life, she was on cloud nine. And she never wanted to leave it, she wanted to stay in that moment forever and ever and never leave it, never leave him.

Only there were some things that reality just had to butt in on, and ruining her life was one. Of course, she wasn't just going to lie idly by and see the new people in her life watch her life slowly slip away. she wasn't going to hurt anyone, force anyone to move away, cause anymore depression. She was going to live her life fully, without any disturbances.  
So reality and fate, well, _I_ never needed you in _My_ life to begin with. _I'll_ create _My_ own story, and _I'm_ going to live by it, _My own way._

 _~"Mocchan, I think I've fallen in love with you."~_


	6. I just keep hurting people

"Y-You said a week! How do you know its not just.. W-Well a one time thought!? You can't possibly, it's only been two days!?" An extremely flustered and red faced girl spluttered.

Oikawa chuckled quietly and patted the embarrassed girl on the head, "I didn't ask you to go out with me yet, Mocchan" He whispered in a teasing tone.

She stuck her bottom lip out in frustration, "You can't flirt with people and then tease them at the same time... Baka Oikawa.."

He shot up in slight joy...? "Mocchan! You didn't combine the insult with my name!~ I'm so proud you're improving!"

"A week huh?" She smiled sadly, slightly confusing the brunette in front of her.

"Mocchan! Your fashion sense is dreadful!" Oikawa's voice pierced through her ears like spears, as she was looking through a window at a black dress with a collar. It was kind of puffy at the bottom and would rise to about an inch or two above her knee.

"Well... I like it.. Plus it'll go with red stuff.." Her voice faded as she walked into the store to buy it and find some stockings or a shawl to go with it.

"You think like a granny Mocchan~" Oikawa said behind her as she was looking at... Accessories.

"Well if you don't like my 'style' then why come with me?" She replied, not turning to face the boy.

"Hmmm... Well I guess you could probably create something cute out of it Mocchan~" After tormenting the girl, Oikawa then walked away to look at other stuff, leaving the red faced girl to find items that would go with her outfit.

"Actually... I'm surprised.." She started whispering to her self, "Where are all of Oikawa's fangirls..." She wondered, surely at least one girl would notice him? She took it as good luck that no girls were out shopping, and if there were; they weren't fangirls of Oikawa...

 _Highly unlikely._ She thought.

After 10 minutes of looking she finally gathered some black socks, a red tie to go around the collar, and some small black boots. Pretty much, a complete black outfit with a bit of red. Oikawa said she'd look like a ' _Gothic Lolicon Mocchan!' ...Whatever that is..._

She bought the clothes after fighting with Oikawa over who would pay for 5 minutes, she won, and thanked Oikawa for taking her out.

"I'll see you at school right?" She asked happily while walking back home next to the trash bag.

"Yeah, I'll come visit you on the roof so don't worry Mocchan!" He looked her way and gave a toothy grin, returned by an amused smile.

"Thanks, but I wasn't worrying" All she was given back was a sarcastic hum, implying he didn't believe her at all. She didn't even believe her either, She could imagine herself going insane if he didn't come.

"Oh" His voice broke her out of her thoughts, "We're here, it was too short of a walk though.." He complained, making Fujimoto roll her eyes.

"I'll see you on Monday" She bid farewell and waved her hand while walking through the gate.

"Hey Mocchan? Don't I at least get a goodbye ki-" "No! B-Bakawa!"

He smiled slightly and started off towards his house, "It was worth a try.." He mused.

++++++++++++++ -A week later-

Fujimoto and Oikawa... Well Oikawa had been visiting Fujimoto every day, and Fujimoto had been silently visiting Oikawa's volleyball practice,-Finding out how sadistic he is- and trying desperately not to be seen... Sometimes failing and having to sprint out of the gym, much to the amusement of the volleyball team. But even after a week, it seems to the both of them that they've known each other since birth, they know ten times more about each other than what they did on the first few days. They're almost inseparable, Oikawa is constantly fidgety in class, always impatiently waiting for the bell to ring so he can quickly rush to the roof to see her. Even in the rush between classes he races to the roof just to tell her what lesson he has and to ask if she's alright, even if his class is on the opposite side of the school, he still makes it. 'Miraculously', he is always late to his classes. What a surprise. But he always tells himself it's worth it, worth the beatings Iwaizumi gives him, worth the tiny lectures at the beginning of class, even the ones he gets from her. Telling him off for seeing her when he will be late for classes, and for interrupting her studying periods.

He found out that she goes to the library to get books on the subjects she would have that day, and then during those lessons periods she would read the books and take notes in her notepad. So technically she does do schoolwork, just not officially.

It was Thursday, officially a week after they met. They aren't counting it by the specific time of course, but the day. Oikawa couldn't be more elated, and Fujimoto... Couldn't be more stiff or nervous.

She was worried that she would puke her guts out if she saw him today, yet she still went to school.  
Only this time, she didn't go up to the roof.

She came to school earlier than Oikawa, as to miss him when he would call for her. Missed his texts and calls on purpose, and waited in the very corner of the library so he wouldn't find her. What she was attempting was crazy. She was going to apply as a new student, and walk in on Iwaizumi's class...

She didn't know how to do it so she just went to the office to ask if she could attend class 5's lessons. The woman at the desk knew her so she said it was okay.  
Fujimoto let out a shaky breath as she stood outside of the classroom Iwaizumi was in, she kinda felt bad for treating Oikawa that way, but her nerves couldn't handle him right now.

She knocked quietly on the door, the chatting within dwindled. She stood like a tree, wedged in place and looking like she was about to cry. She heard footsteps approach the door she was standing in front of until she heard, and saw the door slide open.

"Oh? You must be that new student I just got notified about. It was such short notice that I'm surprised it got here to me on time! Here, come in and introduce yourself" The female teacher stepped aside, a small smile still visible on her face. Fujimoto timidly stepped into the class, hearing a loud noise of surprise come from beside her. She knew it was Iwaizumi so she continued to the desk in front.

"This is a student transferring to our class, would you please write your name on the board?" She turned to Fujimoto, giving her a piece of chalk.

She turned almost robotically to the board, writing her name in her perfected hand writing.

 _'Fujimoto Mochiko'_

She then turned even more stiffly to face the class. Almost immediately locking onto Iwaizumi's questioning glare. She just smiled innocently, causing the class to make comments like, _"Woah! whats with that calligraphy!?""She's pretty" "Her name is beautiful too" "I wonder what she's like" "She seems pretty shy" "Wonder if she'll be friendly?" "D'ya think she'll say yes if I ask her out?"_ She cringed hardcore at that last comment. the teacher pointed her to a seat just across from Iwaizumi. She could swear she felt his piercing gaze on her the entire period.

Although, she was more focused on the fact she was attending class. She wasn't even nervous about Oikawa anymore.

Before she knew it, the class had ended and was now break.  
 _/does japan have break? idk/_

As she suspected Iwazumi walked over to her and began to question her on why she was in _His_ class.

"Fujimoto... Why are you attending my classes when you are usually meant to be in Oikawa's, and you don't even attend those, you're always scared of people and on the roof" He had an authoritative tone but was also, in a way, kind.

"Ahehe.. Well, I wanted to attend class.. You know.." He deadpanned, immediately sensing the lie.  
"Mmmmm...Oikawasaidhewasgoingtoaskmetobehisgirlfriendlastweekbuthesaidhewasn'tgoingtoaskmeuntilaweekhadpastsonowitsbeenaweekimscaredandnervousanddontknowwhattodobecauseiknowiwanttosayyesbutiveneverhadaboyfriendbeforesowhatdoido?"

"..." He looked at her like she was crazy, understanding almost nothing she just said. "What?"

She gave him an exasperated look, "He told me he'd... Hmmm... Fallen.. I.." He raised an eyebrow at her trouble. She didn't want to repeat it, and how he said it without falter is beyond her.

"He fell..." Iwaizumi repeated, confused how his friend 'fell'

"N-No no! he told me he fell in love with me!" As soon as her outburst finished and seeing Iwaizumis wide eyes, she slapped her hand over her mouth. _Luckily there's no one else here.._ She broke out into a cold sweat, nervous as to what Iwaizumi would say to her.

"How surprising.." He said _not_ sarcastically, putting his hand to the back of his neck, "His smiles around you are all genuine aren't they? Well, he's never actually confessed to anyone before.." At this, Fujimoto's eyes widened, he was being completely serious, even Iwaizumi could tell how much she meant to Oikawa, even over a week or two days, his dedication to her always showed through. She couldn't say she cared for him as much as he did but she sure did care a lot for him.

She bowed and apologised profusely before running out of the class, leaving an amused Iwaizumi.

She eventually made it to the door to the roof, praying and hoping he wouldn't have left. She swung open the door, to be met with nothing but cold air. No one, not a presence. Tears of regret spilled from her eyes, it'd only been a few hours but she neglected him completely. Her head bowed, she climbed onto the elevated roof and lied there. Contemplating her actions, she decided to wait and see if he would come at lunch.

"I just keep hurting people.. Don't I?" She cried silently, letting the wet liquid run down her face and onto the rubble dusting the roof.

The wait for lunch felt like an eternity for her. She stared up at the skies continuously praying to everything to allow him to come to her, and if he didn't, she would rush to find him. Eventually, lunch came around and she sat there above the door, waiting for it to open, waiting for him to come through, waiting for his beautiful voice to greet her, waiting for him to tell her he forgives her, waiting for him to even say he hates her, she was waiting on the false hope that he would come, forgive her, and tell her about how he was doing. She knew to never take his kindness lightly, she never wanted to abandon him again. If this feeling is what she would feel every time, she would rather die than go through it again.

He didn't come.

She figured as much as she ran through the halls, her tears falling slowly behind her.  
"I'm sorry.." She managed to squeak out as she brushed past the few people in the hallway.

"I-Is that the ghost-girl!?" "T-That's her!" "SHE'S HERE!" "HAH!? SHE WAS IN MY CLASS THIS MORNING!"

She ignored the shouts of students behind her, and the following footsteps that resounded behind her. She was going to the gym and even if she was pierced through the heart she wouldn't stop until she got there. Though, whether she owned a heart right now was up for debate, she felt like she crushed her own heart in her hands, and cut through the barrier surrounding his. She hurt him just like she thought she would.

The footsteps and shouts increased, attracting the attention of more students and teachers. She increased her pace, as to lose the mob behind her. She ran past the class she attended this morning, seeing Iwaizumi with a face of pure shock, he walked out and stopped some of the students, but the amount following was immense. Just less than half of the school were chasing this girl down just to look at her face.

To her, the distance to the gym increased. She could eventually hear the balls resonating sound come from the gym. She wasn't athletic, and she couldn't run very far or fast at the same time. But now, she was going way past those limits.

The door to the gym was so close now, but the sounds behind her were slowly creeping up behind her too. Her lungs were on fire, her legs felt like they were about to burst. She slammed open the doors to the gym and the sounds stopped almost immediately, she looked up to see him there practicing, she didn't even wait a second before running up to him and jumping onto him, pulling him in for a tight hug. As soon as he was in her arms she never stopped apologising. It was only until he returned the hug that she finally ceased her apologies and instead let her tears flow freely.

The mob following her were all filing into the gym, watching the 'Grand King' Oikawa embrace this girl, while also hiding her face. Oikawa noticed all these people and gave them a glare, his glare was enough to get a few to leave, but the thing that really got them all to leave was the extremely dangerous aura the was being emitted behind them, by none other than Iwaizumi, who was pissed off about having his lunch disturbed by a loud stampede of idiots running outside his classroom. When the students all left, Iwaizumi closed the door to the gym, pretending to be unaware of the two hugging on the floor.

Oikawa didn't mention, or begin to ask why she ignored him, he already had a pretty good idea as to why. He was too busy enjoying the time he had with her now. He disregarded the venting practice-because-she-doesn't-want-to-see-me serves and instead hugged her even closer.

"Were you nervous Mocchan?" He muttered. She nodded her head into his shirt. "Mocchan?"

"Yeah" She whispered in a hoarse voice from all of her crying.

He smiled a little, moving his legs slightly. He tightened his grip around her sitting form.  
"Will you be my girlfriend, Mocchan?"

"Y-Yeah" As much as he wanted to look at her face, he knew that she wouldn't want him to see it. Even if she was crying, he would still consider her beautiful.


	7. Like' is an understatement

_From: Oikawa Tooru-san  
To: Mocchan3_(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

 _~Mocchan! Theres a practice match soon are you coming? 3_ (o'ω｀o)

 _From: Mocchan3_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ  
 _To: Oikawa Tooru-san_

 _Yes I'll come. Are you going to pick me up or shall I walk there myself?_

 _From: Oikawa Tooru-san  
To: Mocchan3_(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

 _MOCCHAN! I WOULD NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE!_ (*'д｀*) _Ill pick you up Mocchan! Dont worry! 3 3_

 _From: Mocchan3_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ  
 _To: Oikawa Tooru-san_

 _Thank you, but I'm sure I'd be fine.. It's not like you leave me alone anyway. And... I wasn't worrying in the first place.  
Oh who are you against?_

 _From: Oikawa Tooru-san  
To: Mocchan3_(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

 _Now Mocchan theres no need to lie!_ (✿◠‿◠) _And the match is against Karasuno  
My kouhai goes there you know _ ⋋_⋌

 _From: Mocchan3_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ  
 _To: Oikawa Tooru-san_

 _Oh I know that school, I think an old classmate of mine goes there, he's in the volleyball team too but he is... Well he's fragile.  
I take it you dislike your Kouhai?_

 _From: Oikawa Tooru-san  
To: Mocchan3_(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

 _Hes the worst Mocchan! Hes always grumpy hes a genius and makes me look really bad!_ _and because im not a genius it feels like hes always looking down on me Mocchan!_ ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ

 _From: Mocchan3_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ  
 _To: Oikawa Tooru-san_

 _Please do not make that face... It's ruining my experience of learning how to text people. Besides, even if he is a genius, I can assure you that you are much better at setting than he is. And don't shoot back that I know nothing about volleyball because I've been doing my research and I know you are a great player._ ≧◡≦

 _From: Oikawa Tooru-san  
To: Mocchan3_(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

 _Kyaa! Mocchan! You put a face at the end! So kawaii! Oh but Mocchan theres no need for a paragraph! 3_

"His texts remind me of a 14 year old school girl.. Or the ones from these films I've been watching" She poked while reading through the text she just received, _I wonder what his Kouhai is like.._

It was the weekend, around 10:00. The two had been talking since 9:00. As soon as the conversation began to end, Oikawa decided to go on a 'walk' and 'somehow' ended up in Fujimoto's neighborhood. He was 'tired' so he trotted over to her house to 'rest' and not to stay there the entire day or anything. He knocked on the door and waited outside for less than a second when he heard some crashing inside. _She probably never gets visitors so she could've been startled.._ He thought, _Or could she have fallen down and banged her head on the wall and gotten a serious concussion!?_ He was dragged out of his thoughts when the door opened slightly.

"O-Oikawa?" She poked her head out the gap, surprised to see him there. Somehow.

Oikawa waved his hand, "Good morning Mocchan!~ Are you still in your pajamas?" He teased as she opened the door further, letting the boy walk in.

"N-no.. I had a feeling you would come here, so I got myself dressed.." She replied timidly as the boy looked towards her, widening his eyes and his mouth dropping at the sight.

She was wearing the outfit they bought when they went out the other week, the black dress, the tie, the shoes, everything.

"W-wo-ah.." He faltered slightly, he knew he said she could make it look cute, but she looked perfectly beautiful wearing it. "I take it back Mocchan, you don't look like a granny at all.. You look beautiful"

A gush of red burst onto her face, she squealed somewhat and began hiding her face in her hands.

"Thank you" She mumbled, forming a smile on Oikawa's face.

He grabbed her hand and walked towards the living room - the only room he knew of -  
"Mocchan, do you want to go anywhere?" He asked while plopping down onto the luxurious sofa.

"Um.. I don't mind, if you want to go somewhere then I'll follow" Oikawa frowned.

"Mocchan, you can't just 'follow' you have to actually be _with_ me!" He protested, he was thinking about going to a cafe or something on a date, first date. Not including the shopping trip.

"O-Oh! You mean like one of those date things? I read about those somewhere but I'm not sure if I'm the right person to ask..." She said, earning an amused expression from Oikawa.

"Mocchan!" He chuckled, forcing down his laughter at her aimless pondering, and at the pout now developing on her lips. "Dates are meant to be gone on by couples! I'm not going to go ask a random girl! They're meant to be romantic!" He explained, an expression mixed with shock, understanding and embarrassment made its way onto her now pink face, which she just got rid of a few minutes ago.

"Well.. Technically I am a random girl, we only met last week" She scratched her cheek nervously, avoiding eye contact with the boy. This didn't stop him from grabbing her waist and dragging her onto the sofa, onto him.

"Yeah yeah! But we _are_ a couple aren't we Mocchan!?" He cheered while tightly embracing the helpless girl.

"Well, yes.." "And we haven't even gone on a date yet! Well we also haven't kissed either.. Hey Mocchan? Ca-" "N-NO! B-Baka!" He laughed at her clear embarrassment, and her bright red face that was redder than blood, a deep shade of crimson.

 _"That's okay, I'll wait"_ He whispered and a sly smile made its way onto his face, making Fujimoto feel uncomfortable. She had the feeling he wasn't planning on waiting long. "Now let us go Mocchan! We have a date to go on!" He announced, letting go of the girl and letting her scramble to her feet.

"You have it all planned out? Bu- You planned this from the beginning didn't you" She deadpanned at the innocent smile playing on his lips. He took her hand in his own and dragged her out the door.

After about a minute of walking Oikawa began conversation, "Mocchan, you seem a whole lot different than when we first met.. You were super confident and mysterious and now you're super shy and unbelievably clever, except in people skills.. Well, you were also super sad at that point but you seem a whole lot happier"

"W-Well that's because I didn't really know you and I was trying to make a good impression! And before I knew it I had really become attached.."

"Waah! I'm glad to know you like me Mocchan!" He cried, squeezing her hand.

"'Like' is an understatement..." She muttered, Oikawa heard though. And it made his heart fluctuate, and heat rise to his cheeks.

"Mocchan, you're so bold"

"I whispered it, how is that being bold? If anything you're the bold one, telling me you loved me last week without even hesitating"

He leaned down slightly to match her height, "But it's the truth Mocchan~" Now it was her turn to become embarrassed. She bowed her head slightly and increased her pace, making Oikawa to chuckle and do the same.

"T-Thanks for being here.. For me. T-Tooru-san" Oikawa swore his heart stopped beating, he practically died at hearing her say his name, and he didn't even need to push her to say it. He was willing to ignore the -san because of how perfect his name sounded coming from her, in her voice.

"Mochiko-chan you'll make me cry" He cried, already weeping, with tears casually flowing from his eyes. She began to panic and pulled out a handkerchief, she started to wipe his nose and brush his tears away. Disregarding the fact that he called her by her full name, not a nickname.

"Hey Tooru-san?"

"Mochiko-chan?"

She smiled lightly.

"I love you"

"!W-Wah! M-Mocchan! You're so blunt!" She smirked at his antics, turning to the now flustered boy _Time for a taste of your own medicine!_ She gave out a shimmering smile which just made him even more red and jittery. He turned his head so he was no longer facing the, _beautiful angel beside him._ He inwardly cursed and began walking faster, muttering about how out of character she was making him.  
 _/Ehem, me making him super ooc.../_

The cafe was long forgotten and they both silently decided to just walk around aimlessly through unpopulated streets and parks. The walk was, for the most part, silent. An appreciated mutual silence that appeared like a soft blanket surrounded them. The both of them did have small talks about the streets they were on, or the beautiful scenery as they would walk over some field. Right now, they were walking up a twisty road leading to the top of a mound, a large mound. However Oikawa assured her that there was an exquisite garden up there. She just decided to follow him, trying not to get her new and only clothes dirty.

"The garden's almost as beautiful as you Mocchan" He grinned, dragging the the girl behind him. She might have been good at PE but stamina wasn't her strong point.

"It's pretty right? Have you been there before?" She ignored the compliment that was threatening to redden her face further.

"Oh yeah, I took my last girlfriend herree..." He immediately shut up after realising what he was saying.

"Huh.. I almost forgot you were a complete womanizer. Whoops" Oikawa stiffened slightly, in somewhat amusement at his girlfriend's blunt statements.

"You aren't going to complain about being the second girl I've taken here, are you?"

"No why would I? I'm pretty sure there isn't anywhere you _haven't_ been with a girl" She deadpanned, causing Oikawa to stumble over and then beg for her to stop making fun of him, which she didn't see it as that but agreed nevertheless.

They eventually made it to the top, hand in hand and walking at the same pace. No dragging. Fujimoto's eyes widened at the sight before her, standing next to her, Oikawa just smiled at her expression.

"It's so pretty... the pond is amazing" She muttered. Staring at the vast garden spread in front of her.

The green grass was well kept and trimmed evenly, the small bushes and lush trees that decorated the plain were sprouting out of the ground, lively swaying in the wind. The pond was situated around the middle of the garden with bushes and flowers fencing in the pond, although the flowers spread out to cover most of the area, from pinks to reds and blues - the flowers were all colourful and the pleasant aura that radiated from them made the garden feel like a beautiful sanctuary, in fact the amount of butterfly's and small creatures that lived here it could actually be considered one.  
The couple took a seat on the bench just to the left of the pond. The smaller girl was still awestruck by the haven she walked into.

Fujimoto quickly took off her boots and socks, to the confusion of Oikawa, and stood up from the bench. Feeling the grass on her feet, she started walking around and made her way over to the pond.

"Are there any fish?" She asked still looking into the aquamarine tinted pond that mirrored her reflection, showing herself; A pale face with charcoal coloured eyes that glimmered in the light.

"I don't know, probably" Oikawa replied, coming to crouch next to the girl. He too looked into the pond, seeing both their reflections next to each other. He had to admit, she and him looked perfect together, she in general was perfect, he never wanted to make her sad nor did he want to leave her. He only hoped she felt the same, which she did, and she was also thinking about the same thing at that time too. Oikawa sat himself down to get in a more comfortable position that isn't crouching.

"Hey.." He turned to look at her as she did the same. Their faces were centimetres apart due to the closeness of their bodies. He raised his hand slowly and gently cupped her blushing face. She knelt down slowly, to also stop crouching. He took his other hand and rested it on her waist.

He brought her face closer and placed his lips on hers in a loving kiss, gentle and short. She hadn't kissed anyone before so she hadn't any experience. But the first thought that was present in her mind was,

 _'Perfect'_


	8. It just keeps getting worse

A secret place just for me, that no one will ever be able to find. A box in which no one can enter. An island that I can lay down and peacefully drift away without anyone to tear me from those feelings. I don't want to hurt anyone, yet I stupidly got into a situation were no matter what I do I can't leave, in general and without hurting hurting anyone. I can't bring myself to walk away from him. Even if it means I'll hurt him. I want to leave so badly.

 _A month has passed, everything was normal, she attended the practice match, which was pointless because Oikawa showed up in the last 5 minutes and got his butt kicked. Their relationship didn't change, they were still going strong. However she had to leave at one point._

 _She just didn't realise it would be so soon._

Loud coughing could be heard throughout the small building. Rough hacks and choking noises resonated through her ears. Tears fell from her red cheeks at a rapid speed, saturating her clothes and the mat beneath her. Sobs couldn't make it out from the series of extreme coughing. Her face was disgruntled and contorted in sadness. Her eyes were lifeless as she thought on about what was happening. Blood was sprayed across the mirror and the sink in front of her. The crimson liquid on her face was being mixed in with her tears, making them red as they fell off her chin. Small whispers escaped from her mouth. _Help me, Please, Why is this happening._  
She just wanted to be happy.

I'm better off dead. All I'm going to give to him is sadness in return for all the love he's given me. This last month has been an amazing time and I wish it would never end; but all great things have to end at some point. This obviously isn't a fairy tale.

I began taking various objects out of drawers and packed them into a small bag. I took the dress I brought with _him_ and packed it into the bag, trying desperately not to cry. I packed everything I could and walked out the door, failing in my attempt to not cry.

I began to make my way over to the hospital I was admitted into a few years ago, it was because of tuberculosis that just had to be untreatable. It usually wasn't bad, I hadn't had many problems for years until now. Although that may be due to my extensive activity. I never ran anywhere before, I quit playing football because of it, I even quit attending classes because of it. I isolated myself so no one will get hurt. So they wont get hurt when I eventually die of this curse.

But like anyone else, I needed someone to be there for me. Someone who wouldn't be upset. Someone who was just pretending to be there for me would suffice.  
Not someone who gave their heart to me. It causes too much pain to even imagine.

 _"What would you do if I died?"_

 _"I'd probably cry a whole lot, why? You aren't going to die are you?"_

 _"Life makes those decisions so who knows? I could be hospitalised in a few weeks"_

 _"You're so deep Mocchan.."_

 _"What I say is full of truth though, is it not? What I'm saying is that if I die, don't be upset about it"_

 _"I can't promise that you know"_

 _"Yeah but just knowing that you will be fine without me will make me feel better"_

 _"Hmmm... What would you do if I died?"_

 _"You aren't going to die"_

 _"But I answered you! Why ask me that if you aren't even dying?"_

 _"... thats because i probably am ..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Nothing"_

"I'm returning, my name's Fujimoto Mochiko"

"Fujimoto-kun? It's been a while since you've stayed in, although it wasn't very bad, what's happened?"

"It's getting worse. I need it to be reduced so I can leave quickly"

"Well that all depends on how bad it's gotten.. If it's got to the point in which we cannot reduce it... You'll have to stay here until you... Decide to leave"

"I see. I just don't want to hurt anyone"

"You made friends? I thought you weren't going to?"

"Yes I did but it was impossible not too. He's just too amazing"

"'He'? Is 'He' your boyfriend~"

"Yes, but I wish I had never met him at this point"

The woman's eyes were filled with sadness as she understood the girls situation.

"If you didn't meet him though you wouldn't have had all that fun would you?"

"I wouldn't but I don't care about me. If he's hurt because of my death then I'll never forgive myself"

"You know where your room is right?"

"Yes. If a guy comes in called Oikawa Tooru then don't let him see me"

"Are you sure?"

"I know that you would let him in anyway but I'll make sure to tell the other receptionists"

The woman saw small tears brimming at the bottoms of the sick girl's already bloodshot eyes, where she suspected had been crying mercilessly before. She immediately knew how hard it was on the girl saying that. She felt so much sympathy, the girl standing there should have so much more time than this.  
She watched as the girl walked over and started talking to the other receptionist on duty. She felt her guts twist in unease. She just wanted her to be happy. She had known her all her life.

"Well, I'll probably see you later" She said as she walked towards the room she had spent so much time in when she was younger.

"I'm sorry.."

"This place is the same as I remember it" I said as I dumped my bag down. My personality took a u-turn into depressed teen.  
I sat on the edge of my bed while waiting for the nurse to come set all their medical stuff up. Before I knew it I felt an urge to cough, that urge turned into a full on order and a fit of coughs erupted from my throat, starving me of air in the process, blood shot out of my mouth as I fell to the ground. I faintly heard the rushing of feet before I passed out.

 _"Its gotten a lot worse, at this point we probably can't reduce it"_

 _"She won't be able to leave this time then will she?"_

 _"She'll just have to stay here until it finally develops to the point where she want's to leave"_

 _"By leave you mean..?"_

 _"Yes, she does have that option, although knowing her.. She'll want to live until it kills her"_

 _"She's just too young, it's unfair to end someones life when they've only just started living it"_

I heard the voices in my room loud and clear. The drip, the tubes and needles, I could feel them all. The oxygen mask over my face was especially annoying, but essential. I'm having trouble breathing, so much so that I probably wont wake up for a while. This is the worst thing that could've possibly happened. I can't even leave anymore, and I'm bedridden. As much as I want it to kill me, I want to live so badly. If only I realised I had it sooner, I'm such an idiot. Those high fevers and nights where I couldn't sleep, the times when I would cough uncontrollably... If I consulted a doctor sooner, I wouldn't be in this mess. I'm lucky enough that without any physical activity I'd be fine, in fact after not having done any activity in ages, to then doing it a lot without hacking up blood is an achievement. But I guess I just dug my own grave.

As long as he doesn't figure it out everything will be fine.

++++++++++++++ Five days later

"Mochi! Just because you want him to be happy, doesn't mean you have to be miserable!"

"No matter how 'miserable' I get, I'll always prioritise his happiness over mine. I was the one who got him into this"

"You can't just lie here, you have to at least send him a note or something! It's been five days, surely he'll be worried!?"

"If I send him a note he'll be even more worried"

"Mochi... What if he never figures out you're here? What if he gets angry at you because you never told him you were.. _dying_..."

"Then let him be angry! Let him hate me forever! I don't care as long as he can move on!" She shouted with tears spilling out from her eyes. She knew she desperately wanted to see him, and so did the woman in front of her.

"Mochi, you have told the school about your condition right?"

"Yes.. They have to know don't they.."

"Right, they know you're in this hospital?"

"No, they don't know"

"Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah there's a lot but I won't be able to get them.." She moved her head and stared out the window to the left of her bed. The woman took this as a gesture to leave.

"Shiro"

"Yes..?" The woman, Shiro, answered.

"You're giving him clues aren't you"

Shiro sighed and walked out of the room. "You're too intelligent sometimes"

"I'm here to inform you that Fujimoto Mochiko has been admitted into our hospital, she probably will not be back for a while"

"Oh! Has something happened?" The receptionist had clear worry evident in her eyes as she stopped whatever she was doing.

"Well, her tuberculosis has gotten alarmingly worse. Unfortunately we can't reduce the size so we are hoping it goes down eventually on its own, otherwise we will have to go through a life threatening surgery. It's that or she passes away from it naturally.. It's sad to die so young isn't it?"

"Oh my! Is she doing okay right now!? How is she taking this?"

"She's calm, she doesn't want her boyfriend to know that she's ill yet she is always talking about how much she wants to see him. She has multiple mood swings, she wants to die at some points and at others she wants to live so badly"

"Oh Fujimoto-chan.." She whispered.

"Oh, If someone named Oikawa Tooru comes here asking for her... Tell him she is at our hospital. I know she wants him to be happy and all but I'm sure he isn't very happy about her disappearing like this"

"Of course, it's for her isn't it?"

"Yes, I can tell she wants him there"

"Should I tell anyone who comes searching for her? There may be some of Oikawa-kun's friends helping him"

"If they say they're helping him then sure"

"Alright, I'll tell the rest of the staff"

"Thank you"

"Iwa-chan have you seen Mocchan anywhere? She hasn't been at school for ages!" Oikawa asked Iwaizumi as they were walking towards the gym.

"Maybe she's got a cold"

"But she isn't at home and she hasn't picked up the phone whenever I call! And I've called over 100 times Iwa-chan!"

"You're obsessed" "But she's my girlfriend Iwa-chan!"

"Look, maybe she's visiting a friend or something" He sighed.

"But she would've told me! ... Besides she doesn't have any friends!"

"I get where you're coming from, but what if she went on a trip and didn't have time to get her phone?"

"Impossible! I went into her house and pretty much everything was gone!"

"Maybe she move.. Wait you broke into her house?"

"... I had too!"

"Ugh.. Why don't you ask the teachers or something, they usually know what's up"

"But why would they know?"

"How should I know, normally when a student doesn't attend school for a while, they know all about it"

"Yeah but last time I asked about her they didn't tell me.."

"So you're going to give up?" This lit a fire in Oikawa's eyes.

"PFFFT! No way Iwa-chan! I'll ask everyone to help me find her!"

Iwaizumi sweatdropped at the idiot's ideas before whacking him over the head. "Idiot, no one will want to help you"

"So rude!"

"Yeah sure" "We just have to ask the teachers right?" "That's not much hassle" The volleyball team agreed, much to Iwaizumi's annoyance.

"OKAY! I'll go ask my teacher, you guys just ask anyone!" A loud 'Osu' was heard before the team all walked out from the gym to go ask around.

"This is stupid.." Iwaizumi said as he made his way over to the only place he thought would know about her.

"Hey? I need to ask a question"

"Oh? What is it?" The woman behind the desk looked up from, whatever she was doing.

"Do you know where Fujimoto Mochiko is?" The woman had slight shock in her face before a smile made its way onto her lips, much to Iwaizumi's confusion.

"I do, but why do you need to know this?" She asked slyly, annoying Iwaizumi further. _I can't shout at a teacher though..._

"My friend is obsessing over her and wants to know why she hasn't been here" He replied through gritted teeth.

"What's your name?"

"... Iwaizumi Hajime"

"What's your friends name?"

"Oikawa Tooru"

"KYAA!" A shrill scream came from the now overly excited receptionist, as she slammed her hands on the desk and stood up abruptly, making Iwaizumi feel slightly uncomfortable. It made him even more uncomfortable when she had a sudden solemn look on her face.  
"Ah.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be excited. her condition is serious" A sad smile played onto her lips, an uneasy feeling rose in his stomach when she said _'her condition is serious'_

"C-Condition?" At this point Iwaizumi didn't even want to know.

"... I'm not sure if I can tell you that but I can tell you where she is"

"Yeah.. Thanks" He watched as she wrote an address on some paper, what shocked him even more was one word that was written on the paper. _'Hospital'_

He sighed loudly as he made his way back to the gym, hoping Oikawa was there. But hoping he wasn't at the same time.

He walked inside and saw the whole team chatting, including Oikawa. He didn't have his usual scowl on but an expression full of sympathy and sadness. Of course he still had his glare that was burning through Oikawa's back. Which he immediately took notice of.

"Iwa-chan did you find anything?"

"..." He averted his eyes and held the paper out for Oikawa to take, Oikawa took note of his reluctance and gingerly took the paper from his hand. But he wasn't ready for what was written inside.

"W-What..."


	9. I can't help being sick

_I know he's coming here, I don't want to be awake when he does. I'd like to be saved from the reactions._

"S-Shiro-san! She's fallen into an unconscious state! We need to move her so she's more comfortable" A woman said while rushing towards Shiro's desk. hearing this, Shiro shot up and began following her immediately. _She isn't stable right now, and falling into unconsciousness right now?! She'll definitely wake up but I'm not certain how long it will take.._  
She worried as she began repositioning the girl and restocking the IV drip to prevent her from serious blood loss and dehydration.

++++++++++++++ (Ugh all these tiny scene changes...)

"Wa-H-Hospital?..." Oikawa whispered in shock, his eyes were wide and glued onto the sheet in front of him. He was near to tears.

"I don't know her... Condition, but it could just be something like a broken leg or something..." Iwaizumi reassured, pretty much the whole team as they all stood there aghast from the news.

"I'll be leaving early... Iwa-chan" Oikawa bowed his head so no one could see his face and trudged slowly out of the gym door, Iwaizumi followed believing that if it was serious, he would need some moral support.

"We'll... We probably won't be back" Iwaizumi waved his hand after turning to follow the boy.

"Iwa-chan, do you know why she never told me?" Oikawa asked as the made their way to the hospital she was currently in.

"Probably, she took your feelings into account and didn't want you to feel sad about it. Whilst disregarding her illness, or whatever, and her feelings at the same time. Just proving that she cares about you way too much, which you really don't deserve"

"... I didn't think you were actually, somewhat, smart Iwa-chan" He laughed solemnly. Iwaizumi was about to retort to the insult but decided it best to leave him alone.

"Let's just hope we are allowed to see her"

The rest of the walk up there was silent and the atmosphere was melancholic, they were both dreading what was going to come. Though no one could rival Oikawa's worry for her.

"Hm?" Shiro muttered as she looked up from her desk, hearing the doors to the hospital open.. "Teenage boys?...Oh!" She whispered to herself before standing from her desk, attracting the attention of the teenage boys.

"Is one of your names Oikawa?" She asked, seeing the boys' reactions she took that as a yes. "I was told to not let you in but I don't let 17 year old's boss me around" She chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Who told you not to let me in?" Oikawa spoke as he and Iwaizumi walked over to the desk.

"Aha..he.. Well.. That would've been Mochi, but it was so you wouldn't get depressed or anything!" Shiro began waving her hands about trying to explain what Fujimoto was trying to prevent.

"But I'm depressed right now! I just found out my girlfriend's in the hospital!" "What's her condition?" Iwaizumi interrupted.

"She has tuberculosis, however she also has anemia which worsens her state. It's a miracle she hasn't had any problems until now, although having no problems probably lead to it getting this bad.." She paused for the boy's to take in the information before continuing, "Although we, as a hospital, should've taken more frequent checks on her to see if she was alright... So it isn't all her fault, in fact it's the hospitals job to keep check, not her" She smiled lightly.

"Is she taking visitors? You said she didn't want Oikawa in right?" At Iwaizumi's blunt statement, Oikawa frowned slightly.

"Ah.. Well she isn't exactly... Conscious" She cringed while looking at the boys' reactions.

"Sh-She's unconscious?"

"D-Don't worry! She will wake up!" Shiro assured the paling boy. "Here, shes on the third floor, I'll take you to her room if you would like?"

"Yeah thanks" Iwaizumi silently decided to do all the speaking. "So, about how long until she wakes up?"

"Uh.. Well, I'm not sure.. It could be a week or more, even a few months... Depending on her really, Though knowing her... It'll be longer than expected, although she says she wants to go; I know for a fact she wants to live, so who knows" Shiro flashed a small smile towards the boys as she was standing in front of the exit of the elevator. A small chime signalled their stop.

They were walking down a long corridor before they finally made it to the room.  
"Feel free to visit whenever, if you have permission from me you will be able to just walk through"  
Shiro slid the door open, revealing a pale girl laying still in a bed next to a window on the far side of the room. Different tubes were visible, going into her hands and the oxygen mask over her face. Seeing her like this made Oikawa's heart sink as he slowly shuffled over to her bedside. The two, Shiro and Iwaizumi, took this as a sign to leave the room. Iwaizumi stayed outside however when Shiro went back to work.

"Mocchan... Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He whispered, taking a seat next to the girl. He watched as her chest rose up and down steadily. He gently held her hand, feeling her cold skin. By now his tears were falling freely. _After all, the woman did say she could die from this.._ He thought, though as much as he tried to avoid thinking about it, his mind always drifted back to the possibility of her dying.  
"If you die I'll never forgive you Mocchan. Maybe if I threaten you, you won't give up so easy.." He chuckled sadly as he reminisced the times they had together. A month that felt like years. She'd been in her unconscious state for.. about a week, but she desperately wanted to comfort him now. Forget never wanting to see him, now he's here she just wants to tell him she's alright. She want's to wake up now, she doesn't want to die. She thought if she told people she didn't want to see him, she'd start believing in that lie too.  
At the moment, she can't even move. She can't speak, she can't even signal that she's listening.

"Please wake up soon Mocchan.. I'm really worried"  
 _Don't be worried because of me, please, stop crying. I'm worried about you, how will you feel if I do die? I don't want that!_  
"There's a nice garden in this place right? I could take you there once you're awake, if you want, it's unlikely that you've never been there..."  
 _I haven't been there! I want to go with you!_  
"I'll bring some mochi next time, so that when you wake up you can eat some! I know that you prefer dango but they're pretty much the same thing"  
 _I love mochi, I love anything you give to me, even if it's something stupid or gross._

Her finger twitched slightly, she felt it happen but Oikawa wasn't holding the hand that twitched.  
He stood up and leant over the sleeping girl, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Mocchan, don't go back on your promise"

 _"Mocchan, you can't die before me" Oikawa stated out of the blue as they were walking home._

 _"How come?"_

 _"Because then you'll be gone"_

 _"Yeah but with you gone I'll be lonely"_

 _"Oh yeah... Well, lets just die at the same time!"_

 _"... How's that going to work?"_

 _"I don't know but promise you'll die with me!"_

 _"This is really deep, are you okay?"_

 _"Just promise!"_

 _"I'm not going to promise to die with you because one, that won't happen, it is impossible. Two, if I do promise that, I'll break it and have bad karma"_

 _"Fine, just promise to die after me then!"_

 _*Sigh* "I promise to die after you"_

 _"Yay! Now let us make it official!"_

 _"Wha..?" She was silenced as Oikawa brought his face down and planted a kiss onto her lips._

 _"B-Bakawa!"_

 _Yeah that's right I promised him I wouldn't die before him.. I knew I'd break one of those promises. I'm not going to break it right now though... I'll break it later._

As Oikawa was about to let go of her hand, she suddenly squeezed it. It wasn't strong since she wasn't even able to move her arm, but Oikawa's eyes brightened up immediately at the contact. Her eyes slowly fluttered open to be greeted by an extremely wide, bright grin. Which almost blinded her after opening her eyes for the first time this week. But before she could even greet the boy,

"MOCCHAANN!" Oikawa screamed as he lunged over her and gave her a giant, _crushing_ , bear hug.

The noise Oikawa was making alerted Iwaizumi outside and he came in shouting at Oikawa for being too loud. He stopped though when he saw Oikawa practically crushing the bed ridden sick girl. He immediately began scolding him even louder for almost killing an ill patient. It all subsided though, when Fujimoto spoke up.

"hi... guys.." Her voice was quiet and raspy but her smile was the same one as Oikawa remembered and missed. The broken waterworks began between the two as they both burst into tears, leaving a disgusted Iwaizumi to silently regret his life choices. (jk) The two were hugging each other like an apocalypse just started, there was no separating them now. Iwaizumi decided to leave and report the situation the the volleyball team. His presence missing wasn't noticed though.

"Mocchan.. You're okay right?" Oikawa whispered on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine" She replied hoarsely, wetting his clothes with her tears. "I won't be let out right away though"

"That's fine as long as you're coming back" He smiled.

"Yeah don't worry about me, it isn't anything serious" She smiled weakly.

"Oh, I want to stay Mocchan but I can't.. The hospital will get mad at me" He said sadly as he grabbed his bag and left, not before saying, "But I'll be back tomorrow Mocchan!"

"Thank you" She watched as he walked out the door, she listened as his footsteps quietened as he walked further away from her room. She sat in silence before tears rolled down her cheeks, wetting the fabric of the bed and the clothes she was wearing. She sobbed quietly to herself as small trails of blood trickled down her chin. She wasn't going to be awake for long, she knew it wasn't just tuberculosis. It was something the doctors couldn't identify. Something completely incurable and it was killing her.

As she cried she began to laugh as forced coughs made it out of her throat, creating a choked mixture of sounds. She cried because she knew she had to leave, she laughed because she was given this fate to endure.  
A smile made it's way onto her lips. She smiled because she didn't want anyone to notice her pain.

"I'm not dying..." She coughed, not believing her words. "A-Ahaa.. I'm such a bad person for lying like this" She joked, feeling liquid burst out of her mouth, the flavour of iron flooded her taste buds. The immense amount of blood had stained her sheets and now continued to fall from her chin like a waterfall.  
"Why is my life so tragic?" She asked no one in particular, "I'm even talking to myself now, I'm going mad aren't I?"

"Don't worry about me Tooru...-san I'll be fine" She smiled weakly at the ceiling, knowing what she said wasn't true. She wasn't fine.

She was lying.


	10. I'll become the prettiest star

_~So that whenever you look up into the sky, just look for the one that shines the brightest, I'll be looking down at you too. That's how you'll know I'll be there~_

It's been a few days, and like Oikawa said, he visited her everyday. He also took note of her worsening state, but didn't want to say anything of it; instead, enjoying his time with her.  
After being notified by the doctor's that she probably won't get through the month, he spent every moment he could with her. However, whenever he visits, she always looks doubly worse than she did the day before. He was obviously concerned about her, even if he didn't show it in the hospital room, he showed it every second at school.

Every moment of free time he had was spent with her. As much as he loved being in her company, he also hated it because he secretly knew, and tried not to think about, that one day, she would disappear forever.

++++++++++++++ _Time skip to hurry this along..._

It was nearing the end of the month, a moment that Oikawa was dreading. He walked into her room, like all the other times he had visited before, and took notice of her smiling face. It made him think how she could be so happy when she was going to die, no one knew when she was going to die, there was an air of mystery surrounding it, it could happen at any point and yet she was smiling like there was nothing wrong.

"Mocchan... Why do you smile even though you know how bad you are?" Oikawa said depressingly, coping with her in hospital didn't settle well over time like he thought, it just got worse.

"Because.. I.. I knew I was gonna die ages ago... My mother... told me that I'm gonna die when I'm older... so it really isn't all that shocking.. to me... Besides, you're with me. Although I'd rather you never knew" Her joy turned into sadness quickly, "I'm still scared about it though... even if I do smile, I don't want to die" Tears threatened to spill out of her dull eyes. Oikawa noticed that her eyes began loosing life, and her skin had turned ghostly white, making the bags under her eyes stand out even more. She was pretty much a skeleton at this point.

"Mocchan, doesn't talking so much hurt?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter"

"But if it hurts then don't do it"

"But if I stop talking, I won't be able to communicate with you"

"Write what you want to say on paper then"

She laughed sadly, "Aha, I would if I could see"  
Oikawa's eyes widened at the realisation, her eyes seemed distant because she couldn't see out of them anymore, therefore no emotion could be relayed through them.

"M-Mocchan? You c-can't see me?" He asked reluctantly.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she looked him in the eyes, not actually seeing anything though. She smiled again but it showed him all but happiness. "I c-can't I-I'm really sorry"

Oikawa also felt tears roll down his cheeks, his heart clenched in pain. A feeling he never wanted to feel again. He stepped forward and took her small, cold hand in his. _It used to be so warm.._ He thought.  
"Your hands are so warm, mine are cold... Like I'm already dead, I wouldn't be surprised if I were though... It probably would've been easier"

"You aren't dead Mocchan, and you aren't going to be" Oikawa ignored her last comment as he remembered what she used to be like, not this immobile, dying girl.

"You don't have to lie, we both know I'll be gone by the end of the month... It should've been sooner but I'm too stubborn"

"Being stubborn is a good thing"

"It isn't when you drag others into your life... If I weren't so stubborn... I wouldn't have met you... because I'd have been dead way before highschool"

Oikawa just tightened his grip on the girl's hand. "You aren't going to regret being stubborn Mocchan"

"I don't because... I'm glad I met you... Even if it ends badly, I'm glad that I got to call someone a friend..."

"He..!" "And someone, more than a friend" ~

"I'm sorry we didn't have much time together.."

"Don't worry, we will after you're better"

She frowned, "Promise you won't be affected by my absence"

"I won't... I'll try, why?" The girl grabbed his other hand.

"Because I don't think I'll see tomorrow" She laughed quietly, "I can't feel my legs anymore, and my arms feel like twigs" Her grip weakened. Oikawa's eyes shot open in fear as he began fussing over her frail figure, he pushed the emergency button before rushing over to her side. He watched as her grip on the railing faltered. Tears fell, one after another, as he saw the girl he fell in love with, slowly loosing her life. He watched as she raised her arm slightly, "Hey Tooru?" His heart broke, no it was decimated at the small voice as it spoke his name. "M-Mocchan...?" He went over by her side to grab her hand,

 _"I love you..."_

Her arm fell to her side as her breathing slowed. The heart monitor went flat, and all he could do was watch. Doctors and nurses flooding the room, pushing him out. His face was fixed with shock, while his own hand dropped.

She's gone. She broke her promise.

He turned around, walking out of the hospital, earning a look of empathy from Shiro as she saw him walk out. His face still held sadness but he smiled to himself as he looked up at the sky.

"...Mocchan, I might have to break that promise of yours... Because... I don't think I can stop myself.." He whispered as tears freely rolled off his cheeks and splattered onto the cold pavement below.

 _We will meet again, I promise you that Tooru_

 _/I kinda rushed it eh? well better off finished than not. I might prolong it i might not - i might even do a happier ending depending on how i feel but happier endings seem to always be so long :P and ill never know when to finish it so if i end up doing a happy version then it will probably remain unfinished - you can make up your own happy story tbh = she gets out of hospital - happy ever after/_

 ** _This is all from wattpad so it will be in a different kind of layout than from here sorry if it was annoying_**


	11. Second Ending

_/ You don't have to read this if you preferred the sadder ending. I finally am getting around to doing this apologies to those of you wanting one sooner... Ehe I have no excuses and this is later than i thought... I wrote some and then stopped so if the story suddenly turns which i dont think it really does then my apologies./_

She was laying in bed still. Oikawa had paid her many visits over the few weeks and she treasured every moment she was awake to be with him.

Although her doctor informed her of the small chance of survival, she hoped with all of the rest of her life that she would recover. Everyday, she silently prayed that she wouldn't die on that day, that she would survive longer for her condition to improve.

She was told she would pass by the end of the month but she didn't believe it; she was stubborn, she didn't want to leave him alone nor see him scared, worried, upset or crying. Her heart was prone to break should that happen.

The end of the month was slowly creeping up from behind her and it scared her tremendously. She was sitting in bed waiting for his visit when the doctor walked in her room unexpectedly.

"What is it?" She asked with a raspy voice, squinting at the common visitor she'd been seeing around her room recently.

"I'm just here for a checkup, there's been some differences in your tests"

"Differences? Good?" She rushed excitedly but ended up coughing harshly. The doctor rushed to her side and passed her a cup of water.  
"Don't rush your lungs still aren't in perfect shape"

"Yeah..."

After the doctor left, Fujimoto was left waiting anxiously in her lonely room. She was ecstatic at the news she was delivered, though the news wasn't confirmed or set in stone, she knew that she would get through this no matter what the results.  
If the news turns out to be a false alarm then she'll make it a real alarm the next time because she was sure there would be a next time. She was not going to leave this soon, not after she'd just found her happiness.

An hour passed by quickly, she took note of the time school ended, which was around 5 minutes ago.  
That means he would be arriving in around 5 minutes too.

She sat in bed scared.. But overjoyed that her news might give him more hope, a real smile might grace his face at the announcement... She might get to hear him laugh along with her, they might be able to have a real talk, not tense or awkward. A real conversation.

But, he didn't come.

She thought he probably got kept at club activities, since he'd been skipping them so often.  
However him not visiting her actually gave her time to think. Maybe she shouldn't tell him so soon.

A few more days passed and results were showing positive signs. Fujimoto told everyone not to say a word of her condition and they complied. Oikawa visited as often as he could but apologised for when he was being held back for activities by Iwaizumi and the coach.

She was happy inside and out, he thought they were fake; to make him feel better, but to her they were all genuine.

She got past the month and surprised many nurses and doctors, especially those that didn't know. Her personal doctor that was just recently assigned to her, after the condition took a turn for the worse, came in frequently to tell her that she is in no clear danger, much to her relief.

Shiro visited often and prevented Oikawa and others from seeing her, lying that doctors were checking up on her or that she was in critical condition; mentally apologising for the wounds to his heart... And eyes.

"Shiro, they said I can leave soon." Fujimoto started as Shiro walked into her room, she was smiling brightly and her eyes filled with relief.

"How you managed to get out of such a fatal position, I'll never understand." Shiro sighed, shaking her head and walking up to the girl with a solemn smile, "You won't let him visit?"

"When I'm released, I'm going straight to his practice." She stated earnestly, never dropping that cheek-hurting smile. She coughed a little after finishing but nothing serious.

"You should still be careful," Shiro began, tending to her after she began coughing, "no running or physically taxing activities for a while okay, and take it especially easy. Your lungs can't take it and neither will you the next time." She warned seriously.

"I'll be fine. After this, I'd be surprised if Oikawa-san let me go somewhere by myself; let alone run, or become slightly out of breath... Well he'll just be really overprotective." She laughed to herself, thinking of what he'd be like. Shiro smiled at how much livelier and _alive_ she looked compared to before. Oikawa had seen her at her worst and didn't even know that she was improving, he might think she's getting worse at this rate.

The door slid open to reveal her doctor with a small, hidden, smile on his face; he held a clipboard in one hand and a bag in the other. First, he handed the girl the clipboard and then placed the bag down on her bed. Shiro, curious as she was, peered over at what was written on the clipboard's paper. Before the doctor had left, he departed with a single word, "Congratulations."

She first felt her face heat up, then cold tears streaming down her cheeks. She inhaled sharply and began sobbing in Shiro's clothes, she who was also tearing up, "You're clean.. Mochi!~" She announced in a whisper, holding back her own sobs. "He's waiting~~" She joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere of crying that currently held them both.

"I know."

Outside, the loud sounds of volleyballs hitting the gym floor could be heard. For the past few weeks, there had been a sour air surrounding him. Occasionally he'd brighten up when his fangirls were around or if Iwaizumi kicked him hard enough. But he couldn't break free from the thought. He hadn't seen her in so long, he was unbearably curious.

They were doing drills at that moment, the cheers from girls were loud and the coach's shouts were louder. He couldn't hear the door to the gym open, but as soon as he heard that voice.

 _That voice._

He span around and immediately teared up, because she wasn't bedridden, she wasn't dying, she was there.  
Tear stained cheeks, shaking body and an unbelievably apologetic look in her watery eyes.

He took a shaky step forward, unbelieving of what he saw. Iwaizumi's attention was caught too and when he saw her, he too was shocked beyond belief. The team, entirely, stopped practice and just stared.

He ran, as fast as he could and hugged her as tightly as he could without breaking her. He cried into her hair, the hair that smelt like raspberries. He basked in her warmth that, the last time he'd touched her, was once ice cold. He whispered to her about everything, how he'd felt and how he feels. She just returned it with crying of her own.

 _"Tooru."_

 _"Tadaima."_

 _ **Okay so there are so many mistakes and random pov switches in this -for which i apologise- but i cba to go and change it all now but YAY I FINALLY HAD THE INSPIRATION AND HAPPY ENDING WOO HOO! if it sucks then write your own... im seriously bad at good endings like everyone dies in the end. kinda.**_

 _ **anyway i hope it was satisfactory.**_

 _ **if theres mistakes then deal with it :P  
cause i am. and will eventually (5 years later) fix them.**_


End file.
